Angry Birds And Lemonade
by I My Me Mine
Summary: She was never a patient person and her temper only seemed to make things worse. He always drew a line when it came to others, so why was it suddenly being broken? Welcome to Vocaspeak Mental Institution, we have one goal; progress.
1. Because of lemonade

"They say that a single event, no matter how insignificant, changes you for the better."

_Rubbish._

"You all have encountered events in your life that, whatever they may have been, have brought you here. It's time to change for the better, and each of you will be responsible for that."

_We'll kill each other first._

"Now, lets' begin with the new members of our group. Akita Neru, Honne Dell; introduce yourselves."

_I'd rather not._

Silence enveloped the room as all eyes continued to stare at the conductor.

Today, inside Vocaspeak Mental Institution, two new members are diagnosed and insinuated into a group of mentally ill patients. The same group that's supervised by one of the brightest therapists in the district; Miss Megurine Luka.

"Miss Akita, Mr. Honne; would one of you please introduce yourself and tell us why you are here? Unless, of course, you would prefer that I explain?"

The two remained silent, displeasing their therapist greatly. She didn't like it when people ignored her, especially if they were her patients.

"_I guess I have no choice." _Neru thought, taking a deep breath as she pushed her back against the cold plastic chair.

"Yo, the name's Akita, Neru Akita. Don't think I'll get along with you people; I already don't like you all, especially that scum bag." She hissed, pointing at the silver-haired male that sat to her left.

He sighed when she mentioned his new nickname; one in many, he presumed. He didn't want to be there either, but he didn't voice his disgust like she did. It was a waste of breath, energy, and down-right pathetic. Spending time on fiddling with the lighter in his pocket while contemplating if he should set himself on fire, however, was a better use of time; that, or continuing to watch and see where life would take him.

"So tell us, Miss Ak-"

"Neru. I don't like it when people refer to me with honorifics. If you know me then call me Neru, if you don't then don't bother calling my name."

"Feisty." The group thought, their eyes averting from their therapist to the blond girl in question. It was a group of -including Neru and Dell- six problematic people. Each one of them, with their respective problems and differences, were all there for the same purpose; progress.

"Well then, Neru; please share with us the reason why you are here."

"I'm here because of this cancer stick." she answered, still pointing her thumb at Dell.

"It's your fault, not mine, don't go blaming me." he shot back, avoiding her heated glare and thumb that just seemed iching to jab itself into his eye.

"Oh really? Last time I check, _you're _the one who wouldn't get out of the way, even when I asked." Oh, the urge to slap a sucker.

"Neru, please don't fight with Mr. Honne. Start from the beginning."

"The beginning? What even qualifies as the beginning? The part where he got in my way, or the part where I knocked him out?" A small smirk etched itself on her lip as the last words slipped from her tongue.

"Listen, _Akita;_ I didn't see that coming. If I did, I would have defended myself and we wouldn't be here in this nut house with all these psychos." Now he was looking straight at her, venom seeping out of each word.

"Mr. Honne, I'd appreciate it if you refrain from calling this establishment a 'nut house' and your companions 'psychos'." Luka interrupted; soft ice countering raw acid.

Contrary to the tense aura of the room, a bell-like giggle bounced across the cream walls of the medium-sized room. All eyes shifted to teal. A girl, with closed eyes and a dainty hand placed delicately over her smiling lips, continued to giggle amidst the tension.

"You two act like an old married couple; it's very cute." She spoke between giggles, eyes open and watching the 'couple' stare at her.

They weren't as amused with the comparison as she was, and the roaring laughter to Neru's right made the pairs negativity rise.

"Ya know, Pigtails is right, you guys do bicker like an old couple. Yeah! Just like in em' old sitcoms." She laughed and nudged Neru's rib cage with her elbow, as though they were old friends speaking of a forgotten joke.

Neru was tempted to nudge her face into the ground, but refrained from doing so in fear that she'd get into deeper trouble than she was in.

"It started with lemonade." Her mouth spilled as her eyes traveled from the blond, to the ceiling, to Dell again.

The room felt suffocating; Neru felt small. Sure, she loved to command attention, along with respect, but when it came to the 'all eyes on you' scene, her stature suddenly made all the difference in the world. Her back drooped to a slouch reminiscent of Dell's position. The difference: she did it to get comfortable, he did it naturally.

"It was about a week ago. You see, I really like lemonade. Not as much as my cell phone, but it's up there. So every morning before school, I walk to this convenience store near my house to buy some lemonade from the vending machine outside. You know, at the corner of the shop a bit to the right of the sliding door. Now that scum bag-"

"Neru, use his name; be polite."

"Yeah _Akita_, be polite." Dell mimicked, the corner of his lip twitching; it was a sign of a held back smile.

_Don't punch him again._

"_Dell. _So, that day Dell was standing in front of _my _machine. So what do I do? Tell him to get out."

"Did you ask politely?" The teal-haired girl asked.

At this, a small sound similar to a chuckle trickled out of Dell's lips. As for Neru, she glared at the curious girl, wishing for nothing more than to yank that happy smile off of her innocent looking face.

_Congrats brat, you just made the top of my hate list._

"No." She spat, golden eyes shifting to the left to stare at the one guy who would look at anything but her.

"I betcha she probably glared at him and was all like 'get out old man!'" The strawberry-blond added.

"Pretty much. Isn't she a doll?" Sarcastic tone and dull eyes glistening with mischief, directed themselves towards the scowling blond to his right.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So I _impolitely _told him to get out, he kept smoking his cancer stick, blew a few toxic puffs in my face, and smirked at me. So I got mad, punched him in the face, got my lemonade, and walked away." She finished her tale with a perfectly executed arm-cross and glare, targeted at the 'leader' of this group.

"Did you at least step on his face before you left?"

"Lily! That's very mean, even more so than punching someone."

"What? I would've done it like that. He should be honored if I did it though; these boots ain't cheap." Lily rebutted, placing her left foot on top of her right thigh, not caring that her short skirt might become shorter with the move.

"That's mean. Why would you step on such a nice, cute guy? Sure he was in your way, but maybe if you asked politely he would have moved."

The look of sheer horror and disgust on the trios' faces couldn't be described using simple words.

_This chick really is insane._

"U-umm...H-Hatsune-san...De-Dell wouldn't have m-moved even if you asked. He's a very stubborn person. _Notinanoffensivewaythough!"_

"Geeze Haku, if you're going to speak the quit. Stuttering." Neru's words blended with an exasperated, much-needed sigh.

Round curves and alabaster skin sunk deeper into silver plastic, bringing up its legs to rest on the edge of its seat. It-_she_ buried her head into herself, hoping that, if in the fetal position, she'd be able disappear from the room. Oblivion seemed better than being stuck between Dell and Miku.

"I still can't believe you're related to this jerk and didn't tell me anything." Neru continued, gaze shifting to her favorite spot in the room. No ceiling was as attractive as this one, it seemed.

"You never asked..."

Even though she was able to hear those words, Neru decided to ignore them like she ignored whatever she didn't like to hear.

"Happy now?" Neru directed her question to 'Miss Megurine', gold meeting ice blue.

Luka sat farther away from the oval; it was safer there than close to them. That, and it made her status linger over their heads. Hey, she didn't have to be a perfect therapist who cared about every little word that left their lips. All she had to do was help and get paid, which was why she ignored Neru's sarcastic question. It was better for everyone if Luka kept to writing notes on her hot pink clipboard, hand gliding smoothly across the blue lined paper. No one needed to see a peeved Megurine.

"Good luck trying to get her attention. Once we start talkin', Ice Queen over there keeps her yapper shut until she feels like butting in." Lily interjected as she shifted into a better position, one where she could actually take in Neru's form. "By the way, name's Lily and the chick in teal's Hatsune Miku."

"Most people here just call me Hatsune, but you can call me Miku if you wish." Miku pointed a long, freshly manicured index finger at herself. "As for Haku, it seems you both already know her."

"We're related."

"We're best friends."

Even though their words were spoken lightly, they seemed to weigh down Haku's shoulders. She dug herself deeper into her skirt, to the point of slight suffocation.

"The dude sittin' next to me is Shion Taito. Ya can just call him Taito." A yellow-painted digit pointed itself at the only person in the group who hadn't spoken a word.

"_Man he looks beaten up. Either he gets into lots of fights, or..." _

* * *

><p>"And that's why I didn't come over yesterday."<p>

"Wow Neru, how is it that you're always able to attract trouble? Are you like a magnet for it?" Gumi asked, looking both ways before skipping along the street.

"I guess so." Neru shrugged as she spoke, eyes traveling down to stare at the grey asphalt concrete.

The two girls were walking home after a long day of school. Since the two friends had no classes together, they usually spent the walk speaking of their day and any new stories they might have. Usually it was Gumi who would do all the talking, but today Neru had something to say. At least, something she felt that she needed to saying.

"I'm not surprised you punched him though, you do have quite a temper~" Gumi sung, opening her arms wide like an airplane whille walking on the corner of the sidewalk as though it were a trapeze.

Neru chose to stare at the road ahead than to respond. She might be extremely talkative on the phone, but when it came to people in real life, she didn't talk a lot. Unless, of course, the conversation interested her.

"Hey Neru, what's the guy's name? The one you punched." Gumi asked, looking back at the seemingly dazed teen.

"Honne Dell."

"You mean the store owner? The one where you get your lemonade from?"

"What are you talking about?"

Without stopping to speak, Gumi turned on her heels and began to walk backwards, giving Neru a questioning look to match hers.

"Neru, how can you go to the same store for months and not notice the owner? He's always there, sitting on the counter with a laptop next to the cash register just typing his life away. You know, one time I heard he does illegal work for the JSDF, crazy right?" Gumi continued to speak, not realizing that Neru attention was on a completely different person.

If you squint your eyes, look past the semi-old cash register, in between the last two aisles on the far left side of the store, you would see a speck of silver and bubblegum pink together. A man and a girl, one familiar and the other a stranger, kissing between various canned goods.

_So the scum bag has a girl._

"I mean, sure Iroha isn't the most reliable source, but I'm sure th-Neru? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and _personally _get my lemonade. Don't bother waiting, I'll text you later." Were her last words as she shut the glass door.

Gumi stared, lost and confused. It wasn't the first time her 'best friend' abandoned her, but it still left questions hanging in the air. That was, until she noticed Neru walking towards the aisle where a certain couple fought a stalemate tongue war.

Guess who's going to get their sassy harass mode on tonight? If you guessed Gumi, boy you're good.

* * *

><p>Were stores supposed to reek of cigarettes and perfume? The perfume part made sense; she'd spray anything to get rid of the stench. The second thing she noticed was, as she walked by, the aisles seemed both clean yet messy, a complex combination. The third thing she noticed: Dell kisses like those guys in the Spanish soap operas Gumi loves to watch.<p>

"That's disgusting."

Both heads separated and turned to see a scowling Neru, standing straight with her arms crossed as though they were beneath her.

"What are _you _doing here?"

Neru payed no attention to Dell's words. Instead, she directed her attention towards the female beside him. She had long pink hair tied into twin tails, similar to Miku. The girl looked roughly around her age, possibly seventeen or sixteen. Her taste in clothes and accessories made her look like a rocker; as for her eyes, they looked as though they were able to seduce any man's heart with a simple gaze and strum of the guitar.

_So he's into the sexy rocker type._

"So Honne, who's your friend?" Neru pointed her thumb at the girl. Eye contact was crucial; it showed who was weak and who was strong. Neru was no weakling.

He was going to tell her to buzz off, that it wasn't any of her concern and that she shouldn't even be here, but the girl silenced him with a hand on his chest.

"You sure got some nerve, shrimp. The name's Hagane Miku. I'm his girlfriend, and you are?"

_You just made me hate l-_

"Miku? You're Miku?" Neru blurted out, the thought of the innocent looking teal-haired girl popping into her mind.

"You deaf too? Yeah, Miku's my name, what's it to ya?"

She couldn't believe it, there was no way that the irritatingly sweet Miku she had met yesterday and the sassy rocker standing before her could be the same person.

_This has to be a joke._

"What happened to your hair and why are you wearing those clothes?" Neru asked, ignoring her rough tone and acidic attitude.

"It's called hair dye and style. Now if you're done asking stupid questions, get out."

Hagane was testing her, seeing how much she could take before she'd snap and have a fit. Dell had told her about Neru, the punch, but what she didn't know was something else, something he purposely left out.

"Why you littl-"

"Enough. Either buy something or get out." There was _no_ way he was going to be a bystander in the middle of a cat-fight in _his _shop.

Both girls showed their irritation with glares. Hagane was unhappy because she wanted to continue toying with Neru. Neru was unhappy because she getting kicked out of the place as though she was an uninvited guest at a party. Which, technically, she was.

"Listen Honne, I have no clue what's up with the three hundred sixty degree change, but you two weren't so friendly ye-" Neru's words were sealed by a hand over her mouth, another grabbing her by the waist and dragging her limp body towards the door.

Hagane stared at them clueless. She wanted to follow them, to see what she was going to say, but decided against it, knowing that Dell would just push her away if she came close.

"They're not the same. That Miku, Hatsune I think her last name was, is not her." Was his answer the minute the door closed behind them. Of course, he had to let her go. He had to watch her stumble backwards and wonder if it was possible to just gag her and throw her into a river. It was a crime, but society could thank him for it later.

"Ohh come on. You don't expect me to believe that, do you? They could be twin. I wouldn't be surprised if that is her in disguise. Even if they act nothing alike, you have to admit the brat from yesterday and the brat here resemble each other."

"Don't call her a brat. You're the only brat here. Why are you here? Don't you remember the contract you signed? You're not allowed anywhere near me unless it's those stupid classes."

It was true; she signed a sort of restraining order where she wasn't allowed to get close to him, except for the group therapy sessions. She remembered that much...Now. Contract aside, why did she interfere?

"I was curious to see if it was true that you actually were kissing something that isn't a pillow or inflatable dummy. Don't think I care or anything like that, moron."

Five seconds speaking and the two already felt like tearing each other into pieces. Neru would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't doing anything that could provoke her full rage.

"Listen up, Akita. Don't go talking about that other Miku to my girlfriend, okay? They're not the same person, and...well...she doesn't know I'm going to that nut house because of you." One of the worst feelings is embarrassment, especially when it's felt thanks to admitting the truth. If only he could rewind the clock...

_So you're also a liar._

"Why didn't you tell her? Sure going to a mental institution for group therapy because a girl punched you isn't the most...wonderful story, per say, but doesn't she deserve to know the truth? She is your girlfriend after all. Or are you just afraid that she'll think you're a psycho and dump you?"

"That is _none _of your concern, _Akita. _I don't know why you bothered to come here for something that isn't _my _machine, but I suggest you shut your trap and get out before I call 'Miss Megurine' and get you into deeper trouble than you already are." He was getting defensive; it was _pathetic. _When he's all alone at home, with nothing but a cigarette and flashing computer screen to keep him company, he'll re-run the entire day in his head and feel like an idiot for every word he spoke.

Who cares if she interrupted his kiss with Hagane, the few minutes they're able to be together before she has to go to her band practice and reemerge late at night with some half eaten chocolate and apology kisses? He didn't, that's for sure. He didn't care about anything except that she was crossing the line -_his_ line- and that wasn't something everyone touched.

"Fine _Honne, _I will. Just know that you're on my hate list, along with the terrible twins, and you know what else? I don't care about that stupid contract. Now that you're on my list, you can best believe that I won't leave you alone, not until you're on your knees begging for mercy. I'm. Leaving."

"Is that a bet or a promise?"

Even though he was mad at her, he could never pass up a free chance at teasing someone, _especially_ if it was someone like her. The rough types are always the best to tease, or so he believes.

"It's a promise."

Somehow, the anger went away at those words. As she left the scene, her hand slipped into the cell phone pouch connected to her thigh. A mischievous glint reflected on the black screen.

"_Challenge accepted._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A n:**_

Well I'm finally writing a fanfic for one of my favorite pairings out there; Neru and Dell. I hope that this first chapter wasn't too confusing, and in case you're wondering how punching a store owner can land you into a Mental Institution, it'll be explain later on. Also, if any of my other fanfic readers are reading this, I'm still writing the chapter for the new stories (writing for What If is starting to feel like a challenge).

Also, I'm going to write this now before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, Boukaloids, Voyakiloids, Fanmades, Pitchloids, etc. The only thing I own is the ideas.

_**EDIT 1/18/13: **_My goodness, how did you people put up with all those errors? I couldn't stop cringing as I read this. Still, thank you for reading :)


	2. Workers not wanted

"What. Is. This?"

He didn't answer her; instead, he took the paper she had previously been rubbing in his face from her petite hand.

"Since you don't get the language of sugar-coated words, I'll translate to you; the machine's getting towed next week." he looked up from the paper as the last words came out of his mouth.

_"Why!"_ her tone was rough, edgy, like a newly sharpened knife.

"Because it's old, a waste of money, and I feel like it." he answered honestly, ignoring Neru's twitching fist.

"Dell, I am going to say this as _sweetly _as possible; call it off. You know the only reason I even bother to tolerate you is because my lemonade is in there, do you really want to cross me?"

* * *

><p>"Then I told her I could care less, she got more irritated, and that's why I have these scratches on my face. Now shut up and leave me alone, I'm done talking." Dell finished the story, noticing the way Neru smirked towards the end.<p>

It was their second group therapy session and Neru had already completely violated her contract, something that displeased the pink haired therapist greatly.

"Neru, you do remember the contract you signed right? It clearly stated-"

"Yeah, I'm not suppose to get near or hurt him, or else I'll get in deep trouble. Well, what do you expect me to do? Say 'ohh Dell, getting rid of my machine is like the bestest thing ever! Now I'm going to like throw a party and make out with you!' No. That's hi-"

"Lovers quarrel~! How adorab-"

"Shut it, Hatsune! No one asked you to talk." Neru hissed, gripping the steel chair under her as a way to suppress her anger.

The teal haired girl bit her lip, trying her best to stay silent as she twisted a strand of her hair in between two fingers. As usual, the class was silent, all eyes staring at their pink haired leader. It wasn't surprising to see her continuously write on her clip board, paying no attention to the class.

"What do you propose to do, Neru? Mr. Honne, as you see, is not going to revoke his decision." Luka spoke, eyes now focused from the clip board to Neru.

No one, especially Neru, had expected that. She had violated her contract, she had done something wrong, why was she asking for her opinion on a matter that was resolute? It baffled Neru more than any one of them.

"There's nothing to propose, my mind is made up; I'm trashing that thing." Dell said coolly, facial expression not changing in the slightest.

For some reason, even if he hadn't said it in a rude way, it annoyed Neru greatly. Everything about him, from his words, smoking habit, even clothes; all of it twisted and crushed Neru's nerves. The same could be said for Dell, but in a less extreme level, she didn't bother him as much as he bothered her. In his mind, she was an annoying yet interesting person; different. Their feelings were mixed, jumbled, and the fact that they couldn't pinpoint them was the worst part, the part that disturbed them the most.

"I'll work for him if I have to." Neru stood straight in her seat as the words spilled out of her mouth, staring straight at Luka with a determined expression.

Those simple words brought a wave of different emotions to the group. Dell stared at her as though she was mad, unable to believe she would propose such a thing. Even if the thought of her working for him was amusing, he couldn't imagine that she would do such a thing out of her own free will. Miku was surprised, but happy that Neru would do a kind thing for Dell, even if she had a dirty handed reason behind it. Lily was thoroughly amused, finding the thought of the two working together extremely entertaining. Haku was just as surprised as the rest, especially considering she knew Neru better than any of them, but she was also happy that the two people who were the closest to her had a chance to get along. Taito remained un-readable; even if the duo and this conversation stuck interest in him, he would never voice his thoughts or feelings aloud. As for Luka, she was weighing down the advantages and disadvantages of allowing such a thing to happen.

"Neru, you have a contract; remember?" Luka repeated, still thinking if she was able to, or would allow, such a thing to happen.

"I know, but can't we work around it? I'm willing to work as long as my lemonade stays. Besides, if I'm working for him, maybe this'll help me get along with him and stop our anger issues?"

"You mean your anger issues."

"Can it Dell, no one was talking to you." Neru spat, glaring at him with a look that spoke more than her words.

He remained silent, not wanting to cause more problems than there already were. If anything, he just wanted the problems to stop, but he knew that was impossible. Considering the person he was, and the person Neru was, it didn't take rocket science to see that the problems between them were just beginning.

"I'll think about it, Neru. Now, how was everyone's week? Any stories you wish to discuss with one another?"

* * *

><p>"Wow Neru, your class is so interesting! All the people there seem so cool, it's hard to believe that you're all psychos, or so Honne-san calls you." Gumi commented as Neru ended her story, taking a bite out of the lunch they were sharing.<p>

The two girls were currently sitting together in a table outside of the school's cafeteria, eating Gumi's homemade rice and fresh cooked salmon. Gumi, who was the only person Neru could really talk to, was the one who she told everything to; including her stories about the therapy sessions. Gumi didn't mind though, unlike the other students in the school who either feared or hated Neru, Gumi enjoyed the small blonds' company and always found all her thoughts and opinions fascinating.

"Well, supposedly we all are, 'Miss. Megurine' even diagnosed us with Mental Disorders." Neru spoke as she stuffed another spoonful of rice into her mouth, preferring to eat with spoons rather than the traditional chopsticks.

"Really? What do you have?" Gumi asked happily, her eyes radiating the curiousity and excitement she currently felt.

Neru felt uneasy with all the attention, she wasn't the talkative one; that was Gumi's job. Now that Gumi's undivided attention was on her, waiting for her reply, it made Neru feel slightly anxious, while at the same time frustrating her. The mere thought that someone could so easily tell her she was mentally insane irked her, more so than the shy feeling she felt at receiving so much attention.

"BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder." Neru admitted as she took another spoonful of rice, already feeling an embarrassing red bloom on her cheeks.

"Bor-what?"

"Borderline Personality Disorder, it's basically moody people who sometimes self-harm. Like white and black, good and evil, they shift their moods from one extreme to another; or so the pink haired stick in the butt says." Neru finished her explanation, snatching a napkin from Gumi's book bag to clean her lips with.

Gumi was slightly surprised, but not a lot. It was true that Neru was a very moody person, her feelings changing at the blink of an eye, but self-harm? Was it possible that Neru was capable of such a thing? Gumi couldn't believe that. She could believe that Neru would harm others, and take great pleasure from it, but she never thought that Neru would have enough nerve to hurt herself.

"Neru, don't tell me you-"

"If you're going to ask if I harm myself; no. I'd never do that, it's more fun to hurt others." her words were blunt as always, blush gone in an instant.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, Gumi trying to finish off her portion of the food, while Neru took her phone out and began to text one of her friends. Gumi had so many questions for her, curiosity being one of her dominate traits. She wanted to know about the others, what disorders they might have. She wanted to hear more about Dell, wondering if a human male had at long last made an impact on the sadistic girl.

Gumi opened her mouth, ready to ask another question. It was then that the lunch bell rang, echoing across the school as a sign that all the students must pick up their finished food and return to class. Neru didn't wait for Gumi, choosing to stand up and walk straight to class. It wasn't like she never did that, considering that she was the type of person to walk away and wait for no one. It bothered Gumi, but she would never complain. Instead, she picked up her bag and ran to catch up to the short girl.

* * *

><p>Classes passed, homework was given, and the two girls were now walking home together. The journey to home was spent in anything but silence, Gumi speaking enough for the both of them. She was telling Neru the story of the two "idols" of her class, Utatane Piko and Nekomura Iroha, and how they were the "perfect couple" and were "destined" to be together.<p>

"Really Neru, you should see them, they are sooooo cute together! Iroha-chan is so sweet and bubbly, while Piko-kun is more calm and mature. They complement each other so much, it's a wonder that they aren't together." Gumi spoke happily, making intricate hand movements to express her emotions and the story.

People who passed by would always be attracted to Gumi, the girl who could make such odd movements and speech seem so normal and loveable. It was just something about her that seemed to radiate love, make everyone watch her with interest. It was a wonder that Neru was friends with such a girl, considering that she hated people with those types of personalities. Even though it was odd, their friendship somehow was able to remain strong, lasting a few years.

"Hey Neru, it's Honne-san!"

The change in conversation caught the Neru's attention, causing her to scan her surroundings for a speck of silver or red. Sure enough, it was true. They were now standing beside his shop, just like the other day when she barged in there, the difference between then and now being that Hagane wasn't with him.

"Well, Neru, I'll see you later. I'm sure you'd like to be alone with him." Gumi winked, watching how Neru's face twisted from a blank expression to a scowl.

"I'd rather not." she shot back, watching as Gumi waved and left without another word.

She sighed, wondering why she didn't stop her and continue walking. Instead of running after the green haired girl, she turned to the left, noticing a familiar pair of blood red eyes stare back at her. The eye contact was quickly broken by Neru, who was now walking towards the shop door, taking the cold door handle in her hand before entering the shop. The smell of cigarettes inside was stronger than ever, and made her feel nauseated . She shook the feeling off and made her way towards Dell, who was currently standing in front of the cash register, calculator in hand with a stack of bills to his left.

"What are you doing here, Akita? Got deserted by your little friend?" the words escaped his lips with a smirk, his eyes only staring at the black numbers and white paper.

"No. She thought that-..Nevermind, as if you care about my personal life." Neru spoke through clenched teeth, trying her best to surpress the temptation to hit him in the back of the head or toss his papers on the floor.

"It was just a question, Akita."

As soon as he said that, the room fell silent. Neru had no idea how to respond, the previous topic now dead, rotting in the back of their minds. Instead, she was thinking of a new thing to say as she watched Dell continue to work, while at the same time trying to calm herself from the irritated feeling that always seemed to form whenever he was near.

"Let me work here." as soon as the words flew out of her mouth, landing in his ears like a bird to its nest, he looked up from his work and stared at her.

"That again? Look, Akita, I said it before and I'll say it again, you're not wo-"

"You don't need to pay me, just keep the machine here and that'll be my pay."

"No." he stated without any hesitation, refusing to give in to her demand.

By now, she was leaning against the counter, her fingers drumming an uneven tune. She refused to allow him to can that machine, not only would it upset her daily schedule, but it would also make everything that happened up until now pointless.

"What's wrong Dell? Scared that by being with me you'll fall in love? I mean, I know you're a soulless beast who has somehow attained a beast like partner to compliment you, but seriously, you sh-"

"Akita, do you really want to insult your boss?" Dell asked, slowly becoming angry at the fact that she not only insulted him, but was also insulting his girlfriend.

"So I'm working here? That's great, boss, I'll get started right away!"

Dell stared at her with a dumbfound expression, realization hitting him that she had tricked him. He was going to set her straight, tell her that there was no way she was going to work here, but by the time he could speak, she had jumped on top of the counter, knocking his bills on the floor. He could almost see it, the one thing that skirt wearing girls feared others to see. Unfortunatly for him, the prize was covered by a pair of biker shorts.

"What a disappointment." he thought as she jumped down, watching her land by his side.

"So boss, what do I do first? Man the cash register? Count the money? Get free lemonade?" Neru asked in a rapid speed, eyeing her 'boss' with a sinister expression.

Dell looked down at her, noting how short she really was. It felt as though a child was speaking to him, and not an seventeen year old girl; an annoying, small seventeen year old girl that had a fierce punch and temper.

"How about you go grab a mop from the storage closet at the back, the floor could use some cleaning." he gave in, deciding to allow her to work today and see if she could truly do it.

She was about to complain, but quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, remembering that she had to do this so the machine could stay. Reluctantly, she nodded her head and jumped over the counter again, searching for the storage closet he was speaking of.

* * *

><p>Hours passed until Dell declared she was able to leave, which turned out to happen at ten o'clock at night. Lucky for Neru, she had a very understanding mother who was able to calm her father into understanding as well. She had told her mom via text that she had landed a job at her "favorite corner store" and was working to help out the owner because the store was lacking employees. Even though it was a lie, made up in an instant without any thought behind it, Neru's mother bought it and congratulated her daughter for doing a kind deed.<p>

"Bye Dell, nice working for you." Neru spoke quickly before dashing out of the store, not wanting to risk Dell giving her another last minute command.

Spending almost seven hours at the store, she had to do work that mainly involved cleaning, the one chore Neru detested. It was during that time, when Neru attempted mopping the floor, that Dell discovered that not only did she seemed to lack feminine manners, but she also lacked the basic female skills. She couldn't mop, couldn't sweep, she couln't even clean the counter, as evident by her spraying too much cleaning solution on the table. It drove Dell nuts, him having to stop her and show her how to clean properly. He never thought that he'd ever find a girl so unknowledgeable in such basic skills. Sure his sister wasn't good at most chores either, but that was because she was a mess when it came to having to do things, or be with people.

"No wonder you two are friends, you both can't do anything right." he thought with a sigh as the girl who haunted his thoughts left, not bothering to say bye back.

Once he saw she was far away enough, he switched the open sign to closed and returned to his usual position in front of the counter. He had no idea what to do now, even though Neru was a terrible worker, and would probably slack once her determination to do good faded away, he still couldn't help but somewhat feel different when she was around. Helping her was a hassle, but it didn't feel all that bad compared to when he had to help his sister or do something tedious for work. Relunctantly, he picked up the white wall phone that hung to his right, dialing the number he never thought he would call again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A n:**_

**Disclaimer: Never owned Vocaloid, never will, you get the drill.**

**So, chapter two is finally out! Sorry it took so long, life tends to get in the way of writing, along with laziness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ It's not that interesting, but hopefully the future chapters will be.**


	3. Breaking glass

The next day, when Neru went to grab her daily dose of lemonade, she hadn't expected Dell to be standing in front of the machine; just like the first day they met.

Dell held a white apron in his hand, wordlessly placing it on top of her head when she stepped up to face him. Without even batting an eyelash, Neru took the apron off of her head and looked from it to him. She didn't go crazy, hug him, or thank him for what she knew he did. Rather, she simply nodded her head and went on with her business. It wasn't until a few days later, that a few problems arose.

* * *

><p>Gradually, Neru's cleaning skills were improving. She wasn't perfect, as evident by her accidentally slipping and spilling a bucket of fresh cold water all over herself. As Dell saw the incident unfold before his very eyes, he couldn't help but feel both annoyed and amused. It was bothersome to have to pick up after a worker, and it made him question himself as to why he hired her. When he stood in front of her, watching as she rubbed the sore spot behind her head, he remember the reason.<p>

"You look pathetic," he spoke with a smirk, eying her.

She glared at him, her thin nerves becoming thinner with his comment. He loved to abuse these moments where she messed up and looked weak, that was something they both knew clearly. As Neru took his outstretched hand in hers, yanking it to the ground, she felt a smug sense of satisfaction; that is, until Dell's head hit hers.

"Hey babe, I'm- what is going on here?"

The first problem revealed itself, a misunderstanding arose. Here was Hagane Miku, holding a small chocolate cake with a pack of cigarettes on top, looking down at something she never expected to see: Dell, on top of a soaking wet Neru, unconscious.

"What did you do? And why are you here?" Hagane continued to ask questions, giving Neru a stink-eye.

It took some time, and a little help from Hagane, to get Dell off of her. Thanks to Neru, not only did Dell have a red mark on his forehead complimenting hers, a wet shirt, and a probable headache when he'd wake up; he also had some explaining to do.

"I'm telling you, I wanted to work here for my machine, not for him." Neru continued to speak her side of the story, trying to make Hagane's suspicions completely vanish.

Hagane ignored her, not having the energy to toy with her as she took out a bag of ice from the fridge section of the small shop. She walked towards Dell, who was placed on his chair at the counter with a towel over his body. Gently, she placed the bag of ice on his forehead, caressing his cheek with her other hand.

Neru felt disgusted, not just because it was a semi-romantic moment between Hagane and Dell, but also because she disdained romance in general; it made her want to gag.

Slowly, Dell's eyes fluttered back to life, his lashes going up and down like the ocean tides until he was able to open them completely. Without a word spoken, Hagane laid a feather-light kiss on his lips, causing Dell to smirk and Neru to internally gag. He was going to grab her waist and pull her into a deeper kiss, but Neru stopped that action by stepping up and karate chopping the space that separated the two.

"Don't kiss in front of me, unless you want to see the floor littered in octodogs and onigiri." As a response, the couple glared at her, not appreciating her little comment.

"Do that and you're cleaning it up." was all Dell said as, with the help of Hagane, he tried to stand up from his seat.

Naturally, Neru rolled her eyes, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction the moment he touched the mark on his forehead. It must've hurt, at least it looked like it did when he flinched at the touch.

A couple of hours passed since that moment, the time being spent with Hagane and Dell enjoying each others company, even though Dell looked neutral like always. Neru, who was forced to do random work such as sorting boxes in the storage room, was finally going out to take her well-deserved break.

As she sat down on the concrete floor, beside the vending machine that had changed her life, and began to notice the change in time. Dusk was coming, the sky was being painted scarlet, and a slightly strong gush of wind passed through the abandoned street.

"_I hate winter."_

In the middle of examining her surroundings, she saw through her peripheral vision, a pair of black leather boots; Hagane was leaving. She didn't have to look up to see Hagane flash the 'rocker sign' or to see her walk away, alone.

"_Bipolar b-"_

"I never told you to take a break."

"_I never told you that I care about what you say, now did I?"_

Neru continued to stare at the sky, pretending as though Dell didn't exist. He was about to speak up, to tell her to get back in there and do some other menial task; he didn't. To the right of Neru was the machine while to her left was an empty spot. He took that spot, slouching rather than placing his back against the wall. He pulled out an unlit cigarette and a violet lighter, firing it up and taking a much-needed drag.

"I don't like her." Neru turned her head slightly to look at him, seeing that he was smoking and staring at the road as though she didn't just speak to him. "I don't get a good vibe from her. Not only does she resemble that annoying pest, but she's also really bipolar and looks like she should be holding a sign saying 'fight the system' while screaming at people."

Nothing, no response. Neru was about to give up, stand up, get her things, and leave him behind; until.

"I like her."

Neru was in the middle of standing up, her hand on the floor preparing to push her up like an open jack in the box. When she heard him, she lifted her hand off of the floor and let her back slide down the wall once again. She looked at him, and saw that he was still staring at the street, his eyes reflecting a black car that rushed passed them.

"She's lasted me some time." He took another drag. "It's been a while since someone has lasted so long." He blew out a puff of smoke, watching it fade away into the sky. "Not a lot of people tend to stick around me."

"_Let's change that."_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Akita, we don't have all day." Dell yelled from the door of the shop, flipping the 'Opened' sign to 'Closed' as he waited for Neru.<p>

It was Thursday, the day of the week that their group therapy sessions were held, just one day away from Neru working at his shop for an entire week; almost a month since they've landed themselves in that place.

"Wait up! I'm almost done!" Neru yelled from the small storage room behind the shop, trying to finish counting the recent shipment of new products.

It took her a couple of minutes, time spent in Dell checking the watch and tapping his foot impatiently. If it was anyone else, he would've left a long time ago, not caring what they would do or say to him after. He couldn't do this even if he wanted to, because he had offered to give Neru a ride in his car. What had possessed Dell to give such an offer? Even he didn't know the answer. All he knew was that when Neru told him she had no car and had to walk everywhere, something in him blurted out the offer, and she surprisingly accepted.

"Okay, let's go."

He looked to his side and saw her standing there, biting her lip and staring at the floor in deep concentration, as though untying a knot on an apron was the most challenging thing in the world.

"Here, let me he-

"WATCH OUT!"

The cry didn't help warn them in time. About a foot or two away, something, a yellow object, crashed into the glass window, scattering multi-shaped shards all over the shop like a snowstorm. It seemed as though, for a split second, time slowed down, allowing Dell to see what was going on and what needed to be done. He took Neru in his arms and pushed her to the floor, holding her protectively as the glass flew everywhere, the sound of an object slamming against something tough and other items falling echoed in the small shop.

Neru was surprised that Dell was holding her, squeezing her, blocking her view of everything that was going on in the shop. Under normal circumstances, she would have punched and yelled at him, but after hearing the window crash and array of devastating noises, she knew better than to do such a thing. Instead, she gripped the fabric of his shirt with her hands, waiting until the destruction ended.

"Is anyone in here! I'm so-Dell? No way, is that you?"

"_Oh no, please don't tell me it's-"_

"And is that blond hair I see under ya? No way! Neru...Aww, Dell and Neru are hugging each other on the floor? I knew you guys would get together!"

Before he could even think to snap, Neru gripped the fabric of his shirt tighter. He was about to yell at Neru, but when he saw the look in her eyes; his words were swallowed along with his saliva.

"Lily, why are you here and what did you just do?" Neru asked, not even bothering to push Dell's body off of her. She didn't have to, because Dell eventually managed to get up and pull her along with him, the two now standing beside one another, waiting for a much needed explanation.

"Oh, that. Well…This is going to sound a little far-fetched, but I was riding my scooter." She pointed at the part of the store where an aisle of cans and assorted goods had fallen to the floor, a small yellow scooter lying down beside the mess. "And before I knew it, something had hit my front tire, I lost control, and BAM! Here we are now. Sorry about the store, but I'd gladly pay off any debt you guys might put on me. In fact, maybe we can redecorate this shop; it looks old and drab."

As Lily began to inspect the mess of a shop, Dell tried his best to remain calm and not snap at her. Of course he wouldn't hurt the strawberry blond, he wasn't the violent type, but even this had gotten his anger to skyrocket. Just as he was going to finally let out his pent-up rang, he felt his ribs being nudged by a sharp elbow. Looking down, he saw a pair of amber eyes staring back, as though they were trying to speak and convey a message.

"Lily, how about you do us a favor?"

"Hmm? And what might that be?"

"It's-"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A n:_**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, at long last I was finally able to get past the challenge of this chapters ending and finish it, even if it had to end in a cliffhanger, it was still the best ending. A lot of stuff has happened to me to make this late, excuses I could tell you but I know you guys don't really care for. Well...I'm sorry for the lateness and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, there will be more of this story in the future, with possible one-shots and various stories littering my page as well.**

**Lots of thanks to Nerumi H for being the beta of this chapter, that girl is too awesome.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own and probably never will in my life own any of the Vocaloids on Earth_.**

**P.s. I know most people don't like to read these little things, but if possible, I have this poll in my page that I would be more than happy if you voted on. The poll has to do with a future story I'm thinking of publishing and I would love to get as much opinions as possible. If you do or don't vote it's alright, but I hope that you might be able to.**


	4. Multi Miku mystery

The sound of shoes scurrying left and right, wood being hammered, and multiple discussions were taking a toll on his slowly dissolving nerves; he needed a smoke. He pushed past taller men carrying tools and measuring tape, finally exited the shop he liked to think of as a sanctuary, but was now reduced to the status of a nuisance.

"What's wrong Delly, why so serious?" Dell cringed at the sound of that seemingly innocent yet playful voice. It belonged to one of the many people that annoyed him in this world, a strawberry blond whose choice in clothing was anything but appropriate.

"Can't those men hurry it up. I thought you were just going to get them to repair the window and some of the shelves, but it looks more like they're going to flip the place inside out; I didn't ask for this." He spoke as he fished out a small purple lighter and half-finished pack of cigarettes from his pocket, not bothering to look at the girl who had caused this disaster to befall on his small establishment.

Lily didn't respond, simply eying the way he ignited the cigarette, watching as the smoke came out from the bud and his nose. She wasn't about to let Dell know that what he thought the men were doing was exactly what they had come to do, she needed Neru around to say such a thing. Contrary to her looks, Lily was very keen when it came to people, already noting the strange yet soothing affect Neru's presence had on Dell.

When she had accepted Neru's proposal to remodel the shop, Dell was strictly against it, going as far as to say that Lily was banned from ever coming near him and the shop. If it wasn't for Neru convincing him to at least let Lily pay for the shop repairs, Dell would have never let her walk through the door this morning with her remodeling crew. So, unless Neru was around to help her break the news that they were going through with the reconstruction idea, Lily knew she had to keep her mouth shut.

"Where did you even get the cash to hire these guys? They look like pros," Dell managed to say as he exhaled another puff of smoke at her face, causing Lily to go through a momentary coughing fit. "Are you rich or something? Or does your nighttime job help supply you with cash?" He looked her up and down, eying the short white tank top and baby blue jean shorts she was wearing, which helped to conceal almost none of her voluptuous figure. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did work at some strip joint."He smirked at the end, said smirk vanished as Lily's fist made contact with his arm.

"I'll have you know my boyfriend earns a lot of cash; he's helping me out. You should be glad I'm a quick forgiver and he's a generous sweetheart, if not...Well, I would feel sorry for your shop." It was Lily's turn to smirk slyly and watch Dell's scowl. He understood the threat, choosing to look away from her to the hoard of men still working on the shop, preferring to watch them move around and measure pieces of wood than to see her with that smug expression.

"So where's Neru? I'm surprised she's not by your side; don'tcha miss her?" While Dell's facial expression soured at the question, Lily's smile grew wider, her sky blue eyes glistening with mischief under the sunlight. If anyone were to look at the pair and compare them to something, it would be a sunny day and stormy weather, with Lily as the embodiment of the sun while Dell radiated the gloom and doom of an impending thunderstorm.

"How would I know? I'm not her dad or anything of the sort. If you care so much about where she is, go look for her and leave me out of the search." He turned his back to her and walked into the shop, shoving workers out of his way while ignoring their rude comments.

* * *

><p>"Honne-san is so kind. To think, he actually let you get the day off; how sweet~" Gumi ran circles around Neru, not stopping even though she felt dizzy. It was too much fun, and seeing Neru's adorably annoyed expression was worth any sort of odd looks bystanders would give her.<p>

Neru ignored her hyperactive 'best friend', golden eyes locked on asphalt, short and slender leg pushed out straight ahead and ready to trip anyone who decided to fall for it. Sure enough, Gumi fell for it, miraculously regained her balance at the last moment. In the end, Neru got what she wanted out of it, for Gumi to shut up.

"I took the day off so you could quit harassing me about not spending enough time with you, the least you could do is act _slightly _normal." She huffed, walking ahead of the momentarily stunned girl, not caring to wait for her. Gumi was too annoying sometimes, and it made Neru wonder why she bothered to tolerate her. From the few friends that she managed to obtain, they all seemed like oddballs. First there was Gumi, and then there was Haku...

"Neru, what's wrong?" Gumi's eyebrow shot up at the sight of Neru's frozen figure, gaze fixed at the dark grey sky rather than the asphalt she would usually look at.

"It's going to rain." She said absentmindedly, thoughts of her former best friend flickering into her head. It was depressing, to think about that silver-haired woman. What was more depressing was the fact that now, knowing and seeing her brother almost every day, it made her remember things that hurt, things that-

"Neruru, look over there, isn't that Honne-san's girlfriend?" Gumi loved the new-found power that name seemed to have on her best friend, simply because of the way her attention would instantly return to Earth at the sound of it. Even though it was just a joke, something she said to get Neru to snap out of her reverie, Gumi couldn't be farther away from the truth. Not too far from them, sitting on a park bench smoking a cigarette, was Hagane Miku, sporting a scowl and leather black guitar case.

Gumi looked from her best friend to the girl, now able to get a closer look at her. Hagane was pretty, she decided, even with the skimpy clothes and butterfly tattoo she looked too young to have. In an odd way, the look suited her, giving her a sort of appeal that was difficult to describe. Gumi didn't even notice her body started functioning on its own, taking steps closer to Hagane. There was just _something _about her that seemed oddly familiar, something she couldn't quite peg.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Neru hissed, taking Gumi's hand and dragging her back towards the pathway they were walking through, away from the rocker to the salvation of a small fast-food joint they had planned to go to.

Gumi's mind was in a haze, trying to piece together this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and the gnawing sense that she knew that girl, had seen her somewhere before. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even feel Neru push her into a wooden chair, or hear as Neru gave the waiter their usual order. It wasn't until Neru repeatedly called her name and snapped her fingers in front of her face that Gumi broke out of her trance.

"That girl looks super familiar. In fact, now that I think about it, she kind of looks like Zatsune." She hit her hand on the table, as though this were some declaration in a court, and not a declaration in a fast-food restaurant filled with teens and young adults that were busy chatting about things like clothes and romance, the same people that were now giving her odd looks.

The waiter came not five seconds later, handing Neru a bacon hamburger with cheese fries and a small chocolate shake. Even though her stomach grumbled, begging to get a fill of the juicy meat in front of her, she ignored it.

"Zatsune? Who's that?" Neru asked, wondering how it was possible that Gumi knew someone she didn't. When it came to the people in their school, even in their neighborhood, Neru knew everyone. How could she not, considering the fact that she had information about almost everyone in her little slim-flip cell phone. Even if she never talked to any of those people, she knew a lot about them, and they definitely knew she existed.

It seemed as though her answer had an impact, astonishing Gumi. She was well aware of Neru's habit of keeping tabs on everyone, so to see that someone had skipped her list...Well, it was too freaky for words. A memory crossed her mind, causing her to dig into her jean pocket in search of something; her cell phone.

"Does this ring a bell?" Gumi flipped the orange phone with the carrot key chain in front of her, showing a picture of herself standing next to two girls. One girl had short blond hair with an oversized bow on her head, smiling as though it were the happiest moment in her life. In the middle, arms wrapped around the two girls shoulders, was a younger version of Gumi. Just like the blond, she too was smiling, with no red goggles that she now religiously wore on her head, sporting a uniform that Neru had never seen before. Beside Gumi, on the right corner, was a person that caused her eyes to widen. Medium long black hair that reached down to her chest, big aquamarine eyes as deep as the sea, and smiling as though she was too shy to be associated with the two other girls, was an almost exact replica of Hatsune and Hagane Miku.

"Those two are Kagamine Rin and Zatsune Miku, my old friends from middle school. The picture is pretty old, taken around the time that I was getting ready to graduate and they were already in high school, but Zatsune looks just about the same then as she does now. Except, you know, for getting taller and growing a little more in the bust and hair department; her hair reaches up to her knees now." Gumi took the phone back, completely ignoring her wide eyed companion as she looked at the image on the screen.

"We use to be good friends, us three, but then Rin moved away and stuff happened to Zatsune. She's different, compared to before, now all she cares about is getting with guys and fashion. I haven't talked to her in forever, and I barely see her around school. But it's okay, because after we separated...I met you, so I guess something good came out of it." She looked up from her phone to Neru, flashing one of her signature goofy grins.

The waiter came back, now serving Gumi her hot fudge sundae with a side salad. He asked Neru if she was done with her untouched food, snapping the girl out of her trance. She shook her head, giving the waiter the okay to go away, which he did.

It was too crazy, three Miku's? All with the same name but different last names, looking almost alike yet dressing and acting different. They had to be related in some way, they just had to be; they were much to alike to be unrelated.

"That girl, Honne-san's girlfriend, she looks so much like Miku to the point that it was spooky. Tell me Neru, what's her name?" Eyes as curious and hopeful as ever stared at Neru, the orange cellphone with the carrot key chain now placed back into her jeans pocket.

Neru grabbed her hamburger and took a big bite out of it, stalling as she tried to get her thoughts in order and fulfill her stomachs wish. The hamburger tasted heavenly, with just the right amount of crispy bacon and meat. In a way, it helped clear her mind a little, the same mind that soon extrapolated the link between the three Miku's.

"Her name's Hagane _Miku, _the same Miku I think is in my group therapy session; Hatsune Miku. The very same Miku that I think is in that photo with you." She grabbed her shake and took a swig of it, clearing her mouth of any left over food. "They're too alike to be different people. Either they're cousins that have the same first name, sisters, or the same person; it has to be one of the three."

Gumi's eyes widened at the mention of her theory. It was too baffling, odd, peculiar that the Miku she once knew and was extremely close to would hide such relatives from her. Miku wasn't capable of keeping secrets, it was impossible.

"I don't think they're family. We were friends for years before I entered high school. Miku would have told Rin and I about those family members at some point. But...them being the same person? That's pretty crazy, don't you think?"

Neru opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut at the sight of the waiter returning again, irritation flashing through his chocolate brown eyes at the sight of the almost untouched food. Before he could even voice the question of if they were done with their food, Gumi and Neru grabbed their respective dishes and pigged out. The waiter had enough with their oddness, deciding to go away and leave the two alone for some time before having to return again.

* * *

><p>"Good job you guys! We can discuss paint and other plans tomorrow." Lily patted the back of each man as they left the store in a single file line. "And you can call me tonight." She slipped a small piece of paper into one of the workers' back pocket, slapping his butt soon after.<p>

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Dell muttered when the last of the crew were gone, a half finished cigarette tucked in between his thin lips. He still looked as grumpy as ever seated at his usual spot behind the counter, but appeared a little less stiff now that the men were all gone.

"Yeah, I do, but a little bit of flirting and friend-making never hurt anyone." She walked towards Dell and placed her arms on the counter, sending him the same flirtatious wink she had given to the young worker. It wasn't simply her body, but everything about her was risky, the type of person that made heads roll. Unlike most men, Dell had a barrier against this, said barrier being flipping the bird at her and going back to staring at the ceiling.

The sound of the jingling bell caught Lily's attention faster than Dell's actions. Looking back, the two saw Neru come in, sporting a scowl and menacing aura.

"Yo Neru, how was your day of-"

"Shut up and come with me." Neru forcefully grabbed Lily's arm, not even giving her the chance to react as she dragged her towards the door. Realization hit Neru as she placed her hand on the whitewashed wood, causing her to look back and stare into Dell's blood-red eyes. "Don't go looking for us."

Dragging Lily out with her, they went a few blocks down and stopped at a seemingly abandoned corner store that was shut with slabs of wood. Lily didn't protest, knowing that whatever Neru wanted, it had to be good if she dragged her somewhere private. Call it instincts, but it felt as though whatever was needed to be said was important.

"Miss Megurine gave us all a mental disorder, right? What does Miku have?" The words left Neru's lips without a single drop of regret. Since her time with Gumi at the fast-food restaurant, the two friends had made a plan; find out if the three Miku's were related. To do this, they had to find some someone that was well informed and close; Lily.

Pink lips fell to a frown, forehead creasing from the thoughts that ran through her head. Lily's eyes never once left Neru's, as though if it did, she would miss an important clue to figuring out the puzzle that was this abrupt question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Three girls, all of them share the same first name and the exact same face and body. Only two differences, their style and the color of their hair. Gumi told me that Zatsune, one of the Miku's, real eye color is aquamarine, but she started to wear red contacts a year or two back. Who has aquamarine eyes? Hagane and Hatsune." Neru noted the way Lily's eyes narrowed at her speech. That alone was enough to confirm her suspicion that something was up, and that Lily knew exactly what it was. "So spill, what's Miku's disorder?"

Her mouth was sealed tight. It seemed as though, no matter how much she might continue to question, Lily wouldn't say a word until she felt like it. Stubborn, just like Neru. Even if the short blonds' patience was wearing thin, she stood her ground and waited for Lily to speak up.

"The chair activity. Just wait till the chair activity and you'll know, I'll show you." She sighed at the end, feeling defeated, and it didn't help that Neru was smirking right after. It didn't matter if she told her, because she was bound to find out, and probably had it figured out what was up with the Miku's. Lily knew Neru wasn't stupid, most likely sneaking a confirmation to her theories.

"However." Neru's lip twitched at that. "You can't tell Dell anything when you find out. I'm going to tell you because I think you need someone to show you. Dell, on the other hand, needs to find out by himself, so don't interfere; got it?"

Even though there was doubt, the feeling that Neru wouldn't be able to keep that promise for long, Lily still had to say it. Dell needed to find out himself, because if he didn't, she had a feeling it would make the result of knowing something so personal become negative. It was better if he found out by himself, and that was why Lily had to make Neru promise not to say a word, for Dell's sake.

The fact that she didn't instantly respond made Lily's doubt grow. Fortunately for her, Neru agreed. Because, as they both knew, when it came to gossip and juicy information, it was difficult to resist the temptation, especially for someone like Neru.

A business handshake later, the two parted ways. Lily walked towards the store to retrieve her forgotten purse and say her goodbyes to Dell, and Neru walked the other direction, heading home to make a phone call and take a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

And here we have it, the latest chapter of Angry Birds And Lemonade~! Sorry for taking so long, but stuff happens, you know? Anywho, I'm working on the next chapter of this story as we speak, along with...**What If**! Hopefully I'll get the chapter for that story published soon, along with Paradox High School Romance and maybe some oneshots; I hope you'll be looking forward to it.

P.s. Thanks to Nerumi H for betaing this chapter.


	5. Chairs

"This has got to be the stupidest plan I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah. Stupid, but working."

Neru's sigh echoed across the cramped storage room. She couldn't believe that she allowed Lily to drag her to this sad excuse of a janitor's closet, let alone be crouched by a small peep-hole that showed a semi empty room. The only thing that could be seen through it was Haku, sitting all alone with an empty chair in front of her.

"I-I'm not very good at talking…e-even to a chair…I guess I fail at that too." Haku laughed, though it came out strained. "M-Miss Megurine told me to imagine you as the person I want to most speak to…so I'll try…" Haku closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. In her mind, the image of the one person she loved more than anyone appeared across from her.

From Neru's side of the wall, she looked at Haku curiously. No one should talk to a chair about their feelings. Luka could have at least put a doll on the chair, that would have been easier, but noooooooo, she just _had _to elaborate on the fact it wouldn't help the 'person you wish to speak to' exist there. Whatever; Neru wasn't going to continue thinking about that annoying excuse of a counselor. She was going to focus on Haku's words because, even though she would _never _admit this to anyone out loud, she missed the alcoholics' voice.

"Dell, I'm sorry…Ever since mom and dad divorced…I just…It messed me up." Neru's eyes widened, all her senses shut off to focus on her hearing. Haku never told Neru anything about her personal life, so this was something that had all her attention. For a split second, she silently thanked Lily for shoving her into this closet when it wasn't Miku's turn and having the decency to play some loud pop music on her iPod when Haku started talking.

"Not just that, but school too…There's lots of mean people in this world and…I'm sorry. I haven't been a good big sister, have I?" Memories of her and Dell's high school years fluttered through Haku's mind. Their verbally abusive father, depressed mother, and the people who would pick on her because of the way she looked, dressed, and acted. During all those years, she closed her off from the world and into her heart, leaving behind the few people who needed her; leaving her brother behind, and for what? A drink that only made her life worse? Made her happy for a while only to bring her down again. Alcohol and depression was what brought her here, and now she had to end it. Not just for herself, but for Dell, for…for Neru too.

"I…" One deep breath. "I love you, and…" Let the breath out; _breathe. _"I'm sorry for not saying that enough…I…I'm going to stop drinking, I _will!" _Determination leaked from her lips as it shook her fist. "I…I'm going get better. I'm going to become a better sister, someone you can a-actually look up too…Y-You know…Even though you're my little brother, well…half-brother, b-but you'll always be my b-brother!...I…I…" A small smile crept up her lips, her cheeks felt warm. Memories of Dell's subtle kindness, how he would defend her against bullies, and the way he would always make her hot cocoa after an especially bad day, after all the fights between his father and her mother.

"I always looked up to you. I love you so much, and…you know how kids shouldn't be happy that their parents cheat on someone else? Well, I'm glad mom cheated on dad, b-because...if she didn't, I-...I wouldn't have you, and I don't even want to imagine my life without you here...even if you don't really smile and have a potty mouth." Her smile grew. Haku closed her eyes, letting the small bits of tears she held back push forward, descending down her cheeks, leaving a track of sorrow behind for the joy to grow. She was going to change, she was sure of it. She would become someone as wonderful as Dell, maybe even better. She was going to fix things, toss that glass bottle of misery into the trash and make amends with her life. Get a job, support herself, move forward, and apologize to…She was going to change.

Neru slumped in her spot, the cardboard box behind her being the only support to her aching back. She could not believe what Haku had said. Sure, Neru knew that Haku had been bullied in the past, that much was obvious, but the history behind Haku and Dell…she just couldn't believe it, believe that Haku's mother cheated on her father with Dell's father, and that…she just couldn't imagine everything Haku must have suffered at home, and Dell, _Dell. _What had he gone through? What had he suffered? Was this..this _pity?_ Oh no, no-no no no-no. Akita's do _not _pity, especially people like Dell. No way!

As though some gods were playing a cruel joke on her, Neru realized that Dell had entered the room, sitting in the spot Haku once had been. She didn't even need to think as she placed the glass cup on the floor and ran to where Lily was, practically pushing her off of her cardboard throne as she tried to pull the neon yellow iPod out of her hands.

"Give me those."

Lily's wide eyes narrowed to a questionable glare. "What? Why should I? What did I miss?"

"Just shut up and give me the headphones, _now."_

Lily pushed past Neru, sashaying to the hole and peeped, watching Dell whisper under his breath.

"So Cutie Pie's turn is now? I'm surprised; I thought you of all people would want to hear what your lover has got to say."

Neru glared daggers at Lily. If only her glare could be real daggers that would pierce through Lily's skin and make her bleed to death slowly; a girl can dream.

"He's not my lover and I don't care what he has to say." She huffed as she looked to the floor to see if Lily had dropped her iPod. If she was lucky, Lily would have some decent music that she could listen to while Dell blabbed all his problems away. One distraction was bad enough, she didn't need to hear any more sob stories. All she needed was to prove her theory right and get out of this claustrophobic nightmare.

"Really?" Lily took the glass into her hand and pressed her ear to the wall. Once Dell said the name of the person he was trying, and failing, to talk to, Lily's smugness had blown off the charts. "Cause I'm pretty sure good ol' fashioned lover boy is talkin' about you."

Neru bit her lip. There was _no_ way she was falling for whatever sick joke Lily was trying to pull off. She could already imagine Lily's laughter fill the room if she pressed her ear to the glass, only to hear Dell talking to some memory of someone he once knew, proving that she actually might possibly _care _for him. Yeah, no way was _that _going to happen.

"I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself." Lily scowled. She was hoping Neru would get curious and hear what Dell had to say, and _boy _did he have a lot to say. Most of it was spoken in a hushed tone that was difficult for Lily to hear through the glass, but she heard what she had needed to hear, what she thought might be true and now knew was. So when Dell left the room and let Taito in, the grin Lily had turned to show Neru was almost inhuman.

"You missed out on lots of juicy info, but oh well~ Maybe you'll hear what he's gotta say soon enough. Oh, and here." She tossed her iPod to Neru which, thank goodness, she caught with ease. Note to self: ask Neru if she plays sports. "I'm after Taito, so you can plug those puppies in and listen to whatever you want till I come back. Enjoy." She spared Neru no second glance as she left the room.

With a sigh, Neru pushed the earbuds in and cringed at the sound of an ear-splitting high note. _Of course._ Leaning into Lily's cardboard throne and pressing the shuffle button, Neru praying once again that Lily had at least some decent songs. She ended up biting back a chuckle when the sound of Who Let The Dogs Out by the Baha Men started playing.

* * *

><p>How Lily loved those chair sessions. Even though it was kind of stupid to talk to a chair about your feelings, it felt nice to let it out and not have to feel like you're being judged. Plus, Lily loved hearing everything the others had to say. It not only gave her the chance to understand her therapy mates, but it gave her some juicy gossip that she could use for extortion in the future if it ever came in handy. Ah, blackmail. Boy did Lily love the sound of that.<p>

Now that it was Miku's turn to go in, Lily felt a little nervous. Even though everyone figured out Miku's illness after a while of knowing her, it seemed Neru and Dell didn't, which made her wonder if they were either stupid, ditzy, or in denial in Dell's case. For Pete's sake, even Taito figured it out when he first laid eyes on the tealette, and that boy was like the king of zoning out.

Lily bit her lip, wondering how Dell would take finding out that his girlfriend had Multiple Personality Disorder. Would he still be with her after finding out? Would he be amazed to know that ever since the two started dating, Miku's become a little more stable than before? Lily felt bad for her friend. The things that girl went through weren't easy. Then again, everything they all had been through wasn't easy, even…Lily shook her head. She had felt better saying it to the chair, now she wasn't going to let herself feel down because of some bad memories and what ifs.

"Hey Neru, what did I-" Lily didn't know how to react to what she saw. Neru was asleep on her pile of cardboard boxes she had shaped into a chair, iPod still blaring music into her ears. How is someone able to fall asleep with loud music playing? How was she able to fall asleep, period.

"Hey, Neru, wake up! It's Miku's turn. Neru…Neru!"

Neru groaned and swayed side to side, trying to get Lily's hands off of her shoulders. Lily didn't relent; Neru mentally cursed her life. It took one long yawn to snap the petite girl out of her daze and remind her why she was in this closet in the first place.

"Hi hi Mom, it's been a while since I had to talk to you…" Neru could see the look of misery in Miku's eyes; even her sunny smile faltered. "I made two new friends, Neru and Dell." The blond cringed at the word 'friend'. "They might be a little rough around the edges, but they're kind of sweet."

Miku leaned a bit forward into her seat, imagining her mother doing the same thing, just like when she was little and they were having their secret story time away from Dad. "You know, I think they might even make a good couple! Neru and Dell balance each other out. Even though they're super similar they somehow make it work. Lily even tells me that they..." She held her breath, adding to the dramatic effect she would usually pull when telling her mom stories. "_Smile _at each other. Isn't that just too cute!?" Miku giggled while Neru turned her head from the wall to a certain someone a dirty look.

The laughter began to decrease in volume until all that was left was silence. Miku looked to the ground, a wave of sadness rushing past her like a strong current hitting a sandy beach.

"Mom…Do you think my hair is pretty? I kept it long, just like you wanted me too. I think it's even longer than yours, and sometimes when I look in the mirror I think of you, even though it isn't as pretty a teal as yours was." Venom seeped through her veins at the thought of the one person she hated more than anyone, the one person that didn't understand her. "_Dad_" She spat the word out as though it were acid dripping from her lips. "He won't let me permanently dye it. I always have to use temporary hair dye to get it this color, and it takes soooooooo long to do, it's annoying! I hate black hair." She scowled, but the scowl soon turned into a smirk. "But I get him back by wearing red contacts to school. He still hates red, but since he won't let me dye my hair teal I don't listen to him and go to school with my eyes red."

_Black hair? _The picture that Gumi showed her of the black-haired Miku popped into her mind. _So you are her!_

The one thing that bothered Miku more than her father, how he just never understood her love of leeks and the color teal, or even her taste in music-the one thing that bothered her more than anything else...

"I still have my memory problems. Once I go to school, I sometimes zone out and forget. Sometimes I don't even remember what I do before I go to sleep. It's like…like some blur." It was so confusing. Miku didn't understand and she hated it, hated the how the lack of memory made her feel so weak, so useless, so utterly confused. She looked up from the ground to the chair, the image of her mother, with desperation, a plea to help her understand what she couldn't. Miku could already see her mother looking back at her with worry in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Miss Megurine says I'll get better, but…" She choked back a sob. There was no way she was going to allow herself to cry. No. She had cried too many times before to let herself do it again. Not when she needed to say what she had held in for so long.

"Mom…I'm so scared, so so very scared. What if I don't get better? What if someday I forget who I am? Forget I'm a Hatsune? What if Dad gets to me and I forget your last name…" Her knuckles were growing pale from the grip she had on the steel chair. "I don't want to be like Dad, I don't want to be a Zatsune! I hate that last name! It's evil, just like him! Mom, I don't want to be a cheating, backstabbing player. I don't want to break someone's heart with no mercy and leave them on their death-bed for someone else. I don't want to be like him. I hate hate _hate _him!"

Neru continued to listen, processing everything Miku was dishing out. Lily's lips were pursed. The fashionista didn't need to glue her ear to a wall to know what Miku was saying, she usually spoke of the same thing when they had the chair sessions. Lily didn't have to question where all this came from. Miku confided to her one day about her dead mother, her two-timing father, the woman he left her mother for, and the pain she had gone through since those days. Lily knew it all, the entire story, but Neru didn't, and that was where the older female's worry grew.

Neru slowly put the glass cup on the floor. She didn't need to hear anymore. Instead, she looked to her partner in crime with a look that said she wanted a more detailed explanation about this multi-persona problem.

"She had a bad past with her Dad, and she doesn't know about her Zasune and Hagane side." Pause. "Miku goes to school looking like Zatsune, and most of the time she changes to her Zatusne persona when she's there. When she's Zatsune Miku, she becomes everything she hates; an evil, manipulative girl who crushes the hearts of all the men she sets eyes on. Basically, the female version of what she sees her father to be." Another pause. Lily waited to see if Neru had anything to say, which she didn't. The usually crude girl bit back her tongue and sat crossed legged on the floor, absorbing everything Lily had to say. Lily's eyes softened for a split-second.

"When she's Hatsune, the Miku she is now, she's showing all the positive things she likes about herself; kind, caring, happy. In other words, she's everything she sees in her mother and what her mother wished for her to be." Golden blond hair fell up and down. Just from looking into her eyes Lily knew that Neru was curious about her Hagane persona. She could imagine a boyish voice questioning, if Zatsune is negative and Hatsune is positive, then where does Hagane add up in this twisted equation? Naturally, this made Lily feel smug. The fact that she knew something the great Akita didn't and that, in one way or another, it was as though she was a detective explaining who the culprit of a great theft was while this little blond girl before her was the stunned crowd that would cheer for her once her speech ended.

"Hagane is who Miku wishes she could be."

* * *

><p>The half-used cigarette crumbled under his white sneaker. It was almost therapeutic the way that the paper mixed with the ash into a crushed black on the grey pavement. Way better therapy than this place, that's for sure. At least, that's what he thought, but it wasn't how he felt.<p>

No matter how much Dell hated to admit it, even if it was just to himself, the stupid 'talk to the chair as if the person you want to talk to is there' thing actually helped, if only a little. It cleared his mind and made him think a bit more about some of the problems he was facing, about stuff that he didn't want to admit, even to himself.

A sigh left his slightly chapped lips as he walked across the white halls, searching for a room Lily had told him about before the session began. Even though he hated Lily, still holding a grudge against her for ruining his shop and redecorating it against his will, Dell wasn't about to skip out on her. If he did, he just _knew _she would find a way to get back at him later.

"_Tsk, _blonds."

From the corner of his eye, Dell could see a blur of yellow and black running past him and around a corner, disappearing out of sight. It was too short to be Lily, only leaving another person, the person he least wanted to see now.

"There's my cute Delly~" Dell cringed as Lily hugged his left arm and dragged him into a janitor's closet, closing in with a tap of her hip. "Hurry hurry, Neru's probably sitting down and gettin' comfy." She dashed to a corner of the room and gave him a glass cup before pulling him to a hole in the wall. Dell didn't need an explanation; he already knew what Lily wanted him to do.

"No."

"Oh come onnnnnnnn! I bet she's going to talk about you or Haku, I got a feeling on this."

That caught Dell's attention, along with the way Lily batted her lashes and her top slipped slightly to show some more skin. He rolled his eyes and pressed the cup to the wall then his ear to the cup, ignoring Lily's squeal of victory.

Dell was met with silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A n:  
><em>**

I'M ALIVEEEEEEEE! Surprised? Well, you ought to be! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Angry Birds and Lemonade and look forward to the next, because now is where the drama and...the..._romance~ _starts kickin' in.

Also, thank you to rocketman182, Ryuchu, yiseunggi, and Fruitloops25 for your reviews. They're what helped me remember my love for this story.

Disclaimer: Never going to own Vocaloid's even if I wish on all the stars in the sky.

P.s. Thank you Nerumi H for beta'ing this story. Seriously, that girl is too amazing.


	6. Phone call

"Today is going to be different," is what she tells herself each day she looks to her home phone, hand outstretched and ready to dial.

It's another regular day for Lily, another regular day filled with the disappointment of not being able to dial ten digits. Each day the goal seems to slip farther into the abyss of impossibilities. It leaves her wondering if she can ever heal, if going to therapy is helping at all. Sometimes, it feels like she's still the same teenager she's been run away from.

"Lily," the voice is smooth, deep, and always brings her a sense of reassurance. He's the anchor that kept her grounded, always saving her from the monster trapped in a mirror's reflection. "It's okay, you don't have to call today, there's always tomorrow."

"But I want to call today."

It's a routine; she attempts to use the phone, doesn't, mopes, then he comes and soothes her with 'there's always tomorrow', even though the system repeats itself the next day.

"Kiyo, am I doing the right thing?" She breaks the pattern.

With just a few steps, Kiyoteru catches Lily in his arms and pulls her body close. Moments like these, where the strong woman he knows and loves turns into a quivering adolescent, are when he wishes she would allow herself the opportunity to cry, but he knows that tears, just like the phone call, are things she runs away from.

"I think so."

* * *

><p>"S'up suckers!"<p>

From their respective spots in the shop, Neru, Dell, and Hagane groan.

"Delly~ I'm going to steal your girlfriend for a bit~" It doesn't surprise anyone when Lily takes Neru's hand and drags her out the shop, but it does leave Hagane glaring at their backs while Dell awkwardly pats his real girlfriend's shoulder.

The next few minutes are filled with bedazzled helmets, tricked out scooters, banshee screams, and beeping cars. It's everything Neru never wants to experience ever again.

"Wasn't that just awesome!?" It takes Neru all she has to not slap Lily senseless. It also takes her a while to breathe, but that doesn't seem to concern the older blond as she takes her hand and leads her into the lavished townhouse up ahead.

Neru casts one last look at the piece of machinery that put her through a torture she never imagined possible. Who would have thought a simple scooter could have the speed of a Lamborghini?

The inside is neater than she imagined. It's filled with pieces of art she'd expect in a museum and a man that looks like the perfect nominee for a Teacher of the Year award. He looks from Neru to Lily, only asking "What's wrong?" when it becomes clear that neither of the two will speak.

"Honey, this is that anger management issues chick I told you about." Lily's right hand motions to the short girl crossing her arms, left hip pushed out; sass mode. "And Neru, this is my boyfriend, Hiyama Kiyoteru." Her left hand motions to the man whose vision is locked on the guest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles; Neru scowls.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>With one last kiss, Hagane's out the shop and heading to her band practice. The sun is starting to set, the silver chains on her belt gleam in the light. He should be staring at her, checking out her choice asset that is barely covered by the dark grey skirt she chose to wear today. He ought to be thinking about their next meeting, but all that crosses Dell's mind is a curse word or two mixed with one question; where are Neru and Lily?<p>

"It's not like she's a kid. Okay, she sort of is but she's almost legal. Why does that even matter? Why do I even care? I need a smoke."

While struggling with his thoughts and finding a lighter, Dell's faced with the question of ripping the bell off the door and 'why is there some freak with green hair starting at me?'

"Mr. Honne! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm-"

"Akita's friend, right?"

Gumi's smile could rival any model. "Yeah! Does Neruru talk about-"

"No."

Is it sad that he was able to predict all her actions before she committed them? That he simply _knew _what she was going to say, how she would react, and best of all, what it took to shut her up. He was never good at making friends, not even when he was younger and it was easier to get along with other human beings. It was all the same.

He should have felt more disturbed by her taking his arm and guiding him out of the shop. He should have fought her, cussed her out, done _something _that was considered normal for a person like him, at the very least he should have stopped her to lock the door. But he didn't; Dell let Gumi drag him away from the shop, and, somehow, didn't mind.

The levels of bizarreness were stupendously off the charts.

* * *

><p>Five and two black dots observed the players from different sides of the board. The pawns were in place, ready to move. Sky blue eyes locked on the black blob across the room. If one were to stand up and walk closer, they could see that it was a wall phone that held her scowl.<p>

"What is she doing?" Neru whispered to Kiyoteru. A full minute had passed since Lily rolled the dice, holding up the game of Sorry! Neru was forced to play. It was ironic; she didn't want to play and now was eager for her turn to come.

"She wants to call."

As Neru wondered what in the world that was supposed to mean -after the little introduction, not only did she learn that his name was Kiyoteru and he was _loaded_, he had this nasty quirk of speaking in complex metaphors and all sort of mumbo jumbo that made Lily laugh and made Neru want to slap him with a dictionary- Lily had decided to return to Earth and move her pawn across the board. Her yellow piece toppled Neru's red and stayed there. It was safe to say that earned a hate-filled glare.

"Your turn, honey~"

It was all giggles and playful shoves as Lily wiggled the dice in his face and pulled it away when his hand almost touched hers. The cards were there to use; they were never touched. Lily had this odd love for dice and used them to play every game that she could, even if they required cards or some other form of direction. Being her boyfriend for as long as he has, Kiyoteru learned at the beginning to not correct her. 'Just let it slide and go with the flow'. Neru, who had no idea of this habit, slapped the dice out of Lily's hand and told her that she wasn't suppose to use them.

_I am never coming to this place again._

"Hey! Why are you hitting my piece when short-stack's is right there!?"

"Simple; because I want to."

The finger was pushed in between his eyes as he bent forward to pick up the dice Lily had 'accidentally' dropped. With suave moves and a smile that could very well be on the cover of some male model magazine, Kiyoteru slipped the dice into Neru's open hand, eliciting a subconscious bite of the lip from the younger girl.

_Okay...maybe I'll come back again. Maybe._

Neru's right hand intertwined with her left to form a round cage, the dice being the prisoner. The way she shook the it looked as though her arms were maracas. That wasn't how she rolled, but it was how Lily did, which is exactly why she was doing it; she was mocking her. The perfectly good jab laid to waist as Lily's attention drifted to the wall phone for the fifth time in the past half-hour.

The dice flew from her hands across the room, hitting the wall.

"What was that!?"

"Just call whoever you want to call so you can focus on the game! Man, you're so frustrating!"

That was all it took to deflate Lily's anger; the balloon laid flat with depression.

"It's not that easy..."

Neru rolled her eyes. It was getting ridiculous. Not only did she have to be subjected to some dramatic load of therapy trash a few days ago, but now this? No, there were limits and you can't do this. You can't make her play mommy to a crying kid when she's the self-centered 'anger management issue chick'.

There was no choice, not when you're trapped in a girl's house having to watch her look like a puppy begging for a bone.

All Lily was asking was for some pep talk, a cheer, but there was _no _way Neru was going to deal with talking about feelings and waiting for 'progress' like Miss Megurine was always going on about. That was not, is not, and never will be her mantra. It only made sense to get it over with. That was Neru's logic and what led her to rip the phone from its spot and dangle it in front of Lily's face.

"Call now or so help me I will break everything in this house, starting with your face."

Even Kiyoteru, who had taken to the role of the observer was amazed with the way Neru handled this. No one, not even he, tried to order her around. Lily was a hard-headed girl who followed the rules she made, not the ones others told her were 'right'. It was useless to change her, everyone knew that, but Neru was just as hard-headed as her, maybe even more. It was the match Lily needed, the push.

It took a bleeding nose, slaps on the back of the head, lots of screaming and shoving (not to mention the peace maker holding the monster back) to get Lily to actually dial the number. Yells from Neru and sweet, encouraging words from Kiyoteru, along with a wet napkin to clean the blood off of Lily's nose was what helped her press the call button.

The minute the male on the other end picked up, asking who it was and hearing Lily say a name Neru had only heard once when she was with Gumi. Her real, full name. That was all it took to bring the dam crumbling down, releasing the tears Lily had held back for years.

Kiyoteru's loving eyes focused only on her, his arms slipping from Neru's waist. It wasn't like Neru had a reason to let out her frustrations anymore, so the two silently agreed to migrate to the sofa and let Lily do what she had to do. It took a while for her to start talking, but when she did she didn't stop. Neru had a hunch, but it was Kiyoteru who corrected her theories with the story few knew.

* * *

><p>"One black coffee, a glass of orange-carrot juice, and some glazed doughnuts please."<p>

The waiter jot down her order, slipped the pen and notebook in his apron pocket, and left the pair to tend to other customers. He took but a second out of his time to look from the chipper girl to the gloomy man across from her. It was brief enough to not catch the slouched man's attention, something he would have been thankful for if he knew how Dell was like.

"Neru and I go to this café all the time. It's like our hang out spot. Cool, right?"

Dell's lack of reply didn't stop Gumi from smiling. Nothing did, not when she knew what she knew, what had to be going on at this very moment. That alone was enough to bring her a life-time supply of happiness.

"Okay, since you're being all moody, I'm going to cut to the chase and tell you why we're here; Neru's going to help Rin!" Glee held itself back with a modest hand covering glossy lips. "Woops. I forgot that's not her name anymore. I mean Neru's going to help _Lily! _Sorry, that was her name before she ran away and changed it." Now was when Dell visibly showed a hint of what could come close to the word confusion.

"What the he-"

"No cursing~!"

...

"It's a long story, are you willing to listen?"

**_No, no I'm not. Do I look like the type who cares? _**

"Well then, let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>An:_ **

Wow, it's been what, a month since I updated this story? I have my reasons, like participating in NaNoWriMo and a ton of other factors, but in the end of the day that doesn't matter. What matters is that I finally was able to finish this chapter, and now we enter one of the parts that I've been most looking forward to write, Lily's past~! Thank you for reading and being patient with me, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the forget how awesome you are. Also, I have a poll open on my page and it would mean a lot to me if you could take a bit of your time and vote. Please and thank you.

P.s. Thank you Nerumi H for betaing this chapter.


	7. From R to L

Years blur though the passage of time, seemingly useless until the calendar shows their importance. Years hold no significance to days, at least to _her _they don't. So what if she's finally fourteen? It wasn't as though the world would stop to acknowledge it. Sure, her family and friends might try to make it special with gifts, celebration, and shower upon shower of compliments over just how mature she was becoming. 'You'll be a beautiful woman before you know it'. Yeah, yeah, just keep on talking.

If only those around her knew that behind the soft, pale skin, the perfect sunshine blond hair, and long, long lashes lied a piece of rotten flesh. If only they knew how vain their compliments made her, how twisted her self-image became thanks to their words. Unbeknownst to the crowd of meat sacks the trophy her parents kept polished to perfection had become as hollow as the words that left their lips.

The year was unimportant but the date made all the difference; it was _their_ birthday. No, not just hers (although it might as well be considering where all the attention went), but her and her _brother. _Transparent in the eyes of her parents, but visible in hers. He was the only thing she cared for, the only item in the room that shined brighter than the lavished gifts. Sure, they bought him gifts as well, although that was out of courtesy rather than care. Then again, did they care for her? After all, she was nothing more than a pretty little doll her parents liked to dress up and place on a pedestal for the masses.

She could see her closest friends heading towards her, gifts at hand with cheer all around. It struck her odd how one of them had two gifts (was the other for her brother?). Speaking of, she looked around the dining hall, noticing he disappeared far too quickly for her liking.

Friends come and go, but her family -her _brother- _was what truly mattered. She could always apologize later, for now she excused herself to the bathroom and went right instead of left, knowing where her dearest twin would be.

Kagamine Len was just as beautiful (gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, statuesque, pulchritudinous; oh the words she could list that would take a lifetime to complete) as she was, so why? Why was it that they adored her more than him. He deserved what she got, deserved to be held, loved in a way that seemed fit for the type of person he was. Rin felt unworthy compared to the god before her, the same flawless creature who looked upon the sky with eyes wise beyond their years.

_Lord, is this what love feels like?_

Words were meaningless to the two who could communicate with a simple caress of the hand, the brush of skin on skin as their thoughts, the strange concept named 'twin telepathy', worked its magic inside the place designated as their music room. It was Len's favorite, where miracles bloomed as his fingers hit the keys of the piano, the same place where she glared at her violin, urging it to turn to ash so she could set her vocal cords free.

Soon, much too soon for either of their fancy, someone would come to knock on the door, asking to see if she was there, not caring (or remembering) to ask of him. Rin would leave, taking the hand of the girl (her cousin? She was terrible with faces) while another person came to fill the gap she considered her rightful place. Before then, as their fingers interlaced with one another and Len's breath was warm against her neck, Rin realized that not only were they now old enough to know the difference between right and wrong, to make the choices necessary for a 'proper' future their parents would be proud of, but...

This _was_ love.

* * *

><p>Three years later resulted in naught. Her feelings were stronger than in the past. It lead her to madness, looking at her brother's room while spitting venom at the knob, wondering just why it had to be him of all people her heart yearned for. Why could it not have been a boy in her class? A person who admired her from afar? It just <em>had <em>to be the one being in this world stamped 'forbidden' since birth.

She couldn't even tell a soul of her conflicted feelings lest they treat her as trash, consider her vile and, heaven forbid, tell her parents (oh no, no, _no! NOT HAPPENING)._ She didn't even want to imagine what her dearest brother would say, let alone react, to the news. It would not be good, certainly not. No one could be trusted, not even Gumi or Miku, the two people in her life that mattered most to her aside from her love. They couldn't find out, no matter how bad she wished to spill the secret. They were trustworthy enough, stuck to her side since elementary, but...what if things changed? Like their bodies, their minds, what if their bond changed over one repulsive, out of control fact?

No one could ever know.

* * *

><p>She snapped the day she went shopping with her friends. It was a simple spree, meant to celebrate Miku's birthday. Of course, the goddess of luck never looked her way, not when she played around with her friends in one of the many stores the mall had to offer. It was a joke they laughed over before reaching double digits. She could pass off as Len when she wore the right clothes and pulled up her hair. She might have some lumps, but they weren't too noticeable.<p>

The vanity mirror reflected her brother's visage. It was her, not Len that stood in the glass, so why...why did she want to kiss the copy?

Was she that narcissistic?

Gumi had to pay a one-hundred dollar fine for breaking down Rin's changing room door.

* * *

><p>Mother and father remained blissfully unaware of the battle within their daughter as they delicately ate their salmon. Her hatred reached out to them, the figures she once looked up to not long ago, reduced to useless vessels of a special lust called greed. Riches took away their humanity in favor of perfection, and now, as Rin tried to swallow her chewed-up rice, she remembered diseases could be contracted. It could very well be their fault why her organs were as twisted as they were. A gene that turned those with the Kagamine name to corrupt souls, with Len as the only relative who wasn't as authentic as plastic.<p>

"Pst, Len."

...

"Lennnnnn."

Her parents' gaze left their plates.

With a sigh, she stopped. Len, for one reason or another, had chosen to ignore her cry. Oh, how the mighty fall in times of great need.

It was Rin's last thread of hope. That night, with her documents stuffed in one hand, a few thousands inside an envelope, and one of her hacker friends on speed dial, she tip-toed out of the house into the darkness of the night, laughing at how the cold, dark streets she once feared felt warmer than her home ever could.

_Sorry Gumi, Miku...Len, you all will be better off without me._

* * *

><p>"And then she met Kiyoteru~ Oh lordy, he's a hunk! I haven't met the man, not yet, but golly gee I can't wait! He's every girl's dream come true!" Hearts floated around her head while her hand transferred some much-needed warmth to the ice in Dell's veins.<em><br>_

It wasn't like he had much to complain about. Yes, Gumi was a chatterbox with too much hope in her possession, not to mention how touchy-feely she got with people, even sort-of-strangers like him. That wasn't even putting into attention her zany tendencies, or the fact she kept babbling about Li-whoops, Rin. But hey, she was hot and she was there, wanting to touch what most avoided. Even Hagane didn't fawn over him this much, and she was there a million times longer than Gumi was.

The smoke in Dell's mouth also numbed the exasperation that never stopped bubbling.

"He tutored her when she moved into that high school on the other side of town with her new name and look. I mean, who would have thought Rin, the girl who refused to grow out her hair past her shoulders, would get those locks to touch her butt! But that's _totally _aside the point. Like, he's too sweet! He actually tried to help her when her grades dropped due to all the jobs she got, _without _asking her for any cash. That's too cute! Right?"

In one ear, out the other.

"Yeah."

_I really need to stop hanging around high schoolers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**  
><em>

Thank you Nerumi H for beta'ing, and all you lovely readers out there who enjoy this little fic. I really hope someday I'll be able to update quicker than normal, not just for you all, but for myself as well. As cheesy as it sounds, I adore the emotions my stores bring out in you all, so thank you for liking my story and please look forward to the future chapters as well! :)


	8. Lie tasting

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

A loose cigarette dangles from Hagane's lip, still waiting to burn to a crisp. The toxic wants to enter her system even though it knows it won't; it's all a masquerade. A large mask on her, a bare face on the other. How Neru can wear such a shriveled, broken heart on her sleeve for those who could pick it apart to see, she does not know. How she could be so dense is a better question.

The best question; why was she doing this?

"Dell was supposed to sack that machine months ago. Nobody buys the drink anymore, except for one loser who's addicted to the stuff."

The streetlights burn Hagane's retinas. The suburban air suffocates her. There was more space here than there was in the city. The perfect place for claustrophoics; a nightmare for agoraphobics. There were too many memories connected to places like this -to parks. Memories she buried in a time capsule when the days were longer and the people kinder. When she didn't have to worry about having enough hair dye or catching the right buses. When she didn't sleep alone and felt as though she belonged.

"So the moron noticed me before the fight. Interesting._"_

Hagane almost forgot her 'rival' was still there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Hours into the past~<em>**

Rolling bags, suitcases, crowds, and airplanes flying into the clouds. It wasn't a place Miku was fond of; too much noise.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?"

As if Lily needed more reason to pull Haku close, draping her arm over Haku's shoulders just like Neru, who hung on her right. It made Miku laugh; Lily -Rin, looked like a female pimp.

"Of course! I need to move on, don't I? This is the only way I can do it." Lily's index finger drags across Haku's cheek, poking the center before pinching the soft flesh. "Why? You gonna miss me?" She was teasing, always teasing, but Miku could tell that Rin honestly cared about Haku's response.

She always was the type to care about others' feelings.

Haku sputtered, fish lips on lock, blush the key. She squirmed under Rin's grip while Neru continued to stare at her phone, occasionally scrolling down whatever page she was reading. Miku _almost _felt sorry for the poor woman.

"I'm just playing with you!" And there it was, the playful slap on the back that left bruises and gave Rin the nickname 'raw-raw back-burn Rin' during their elementary school days.

Miku would miss her now more than ever. Rin was finally accepting her past. She was actually talking about herself more -the old her, the one that was a role model to the child who had buried herself under a pile of broken clocks. It might have stung to remember the past, but it would never hurt to remember their friendship. Yes, she remembered, but that was a secret shared between the two.

Rin's good-byes were simple; a hug for each person and a promise to keep connected after she sorted everything out back home. It was a sweet parting that Miku would never forget, even as her memories decayed. She definitely would remember the look on Dell's face when Rin pulled his head to her breasts, smothering him with the part of her body she loved to show off. Even Haku laughed, which she quickly tried to cover up and bury with muttered apologies, not daring to look her brother in the eye.

And just like that, the group of nonconformists became five.

* * *

><p>Everyone goes their own way once the main entrance is in sight. Taito leaves to who knows where, Haku to a bus stop, and the infamous duo retreat to the scalding Volkswagen Beetle Dell had no choice but to rent after totaling his last car. Now <em>that <em>sure was a fond memory for the tealette.

Surly, with this symbolic parting after such a climactic moment, Miku would give herself some time to reflect her past actions. How her old friend who, just like her, struggled with inner demons and chose to fight on, to tackle them once and for all. This was inspirational. If Rin could do it, then so could she. Right?

Hatsune Miku was never that lucky.

* * *

><p>She hated to admit it, more than she hated to admit that she loved to sing in the shower, that she wanted to be a singer since she sang her first song back in Kindergarten, that she has a penchant for silver that could lead her to bankruptcy if she wasn't careful; Neru and Dell complimented each other.<p>

It hurt, because Miku honestly liked him. It wasn't like the boys she'd string along at school, or when she'd flirt with rival bands. With Dell, every tease and every kiss, every piece of physical contact was a pure, honest show of affection. She clung to those moments like she clung to the doll her mother had given her when she turned six. Their conversations were always on repeat when she was somewhere else, a scratched record left to play until it splintered.

That was why she always had to hold herself back. So many times she risked telling him the truth. That she was a phoney who pulled out the sympathy card the minute her step-mother saw her masks.

_"Of course she'd end up this way. Honey, just look at what she's been though! It's no wonder she'd turn out like this. The poor child, she probably won't_ even_ remember this conversation when she returns."  
><em>

It was so easy to lie to the naive woman her father snatched from the streets.

It was even easier to lie to the world, to make people believe she was a different person whenever she changed her appearance. Feigning ignorance was a gift to those of her bloodline. After all, she was spawned by two flawless actors.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He's smirking a smirk she knows all too well. It's the cocky one where he's getting ready to steal the limelight, to make his victim fall for the charm that's hidden beneath baggy eyes and damaged lungs. Miku knows this because she's fallen innumerable times.

"No way! Gumi gave me her ticket because she can't go, and there's no way I'm taking anyone related to me. So..."

"'You're my last option?'"

_Oh gods, they're finishing each other's sentences. This is bad. Real bad._

Frustration burns her senses, shakes her to her very core. All Miku wants is to punch that pretty face of his. How he manages to look so stunning as he slouches on the counter, she did not know.

In her mind, he was always perfect.

It maddened her.

It was what made her notice him; his poor posture. He radiated an 'I don't care' attitude so rarely pulled off. It was natural, which struck her as refreshing. He was refreshing. The type that didn't mind what you thought and didn't care if you stayed or left. He never sought acceptance; he was honest in a world of superficiality.

And she? She was the biggest liar in the bunch.

That was why Miku couldn't bring herself to emerge from her hiding spot until Neru slapped his cheek. It wouldn't be fair to diminish his spark, that unnaturally beautiful glow that he almost never showed. She loved it, relished every instant it would appear, even if it wasn't directed at her.

Even if it was directed at Neru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

Fun fact: When I was starting writing this a song popped up under the YouTube suggestions called "Jealousy" by Jasmine Villegas.

I honestly intended to return to Neru with this chapter and have Hagane tell her that piece of information. This just sort of...happened. Which I am not going to change because at certain points this story will focus on other character than just Neru and Dell. I hope you all liked it though, because it was enjoyable to write. And hey, at least there was a Neru and Dell moment towards the end, which will _definitely _be touched upon soon.

Thank you Nerumi H for beta'ing this chapter :)


	9. Mockingbird date

Today was a bright, glorious, and wonderfully fantastic day that held promise. It showed in the spotless sky, the slight breeze coming from the west, the brown and blue stripped dress Neru's mother stuffed her in, and the deep scowl plus worry line combo facing the smiling blond. Ah, there was nothing like a Saturday morning with a thoroughly irritated Honne. There was no way a good day could commence until a tired man who had gone to bed two hours ago is woken up by a bucket of cold water. The sweet bliss of hearing his scream and seeing his confused and furious face couldn't possibly be topped, unless there was a bit of horror etched into the deathly pale skin. After all, a Dell who realizes what time it is and remembers what he had done and what he is in for is a supreme delicacy that Neru relished each and every second that ticked by.

Forget asking how she found his apartment and got in. Those were questions that would never be answered.

"How are you feeling during this lovely day, Dellykins~?"

Her giggles were artificial and the sweetness that came with her tone felt as sour as the drink she loved so much. Dell had never felt such a strong urge to physically beat someone as he did then.

An hour later, six o'clock in the morning to be precise, the eerily similar couple found themselves inside a pizzeria. Eating greasy food for breakfast wasn't the healthiest choice, but it could be pardoned considering the calorie-burning plans Neru had in store for the day.

Dell didn't speak a word. Neither to Neru nor the waitress with bloodshot eyes that rival his own. It was up to Neru to order their meal, and she knew she would be the one to pay for it, regardless of the unwritten law which dictated that the bill should not come within a mile radius of her body. Neru was okay with paying as she was with watching Dell squirm in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position as his eyes drooped every so often. She'd never tell, but the way he looked when he was exhausted beyond belief was actually pretty cute. So cute that she took some pictures with her phone when he was too lost in the haze of sleep to notice.

Seven o'clock landed when the pair faced the gates of the amusement park. Neru was the one to give the man at the front booth their tickets while Dell continued to mull in silence. She dragged him to a few of the booths so she could play, and she lost around twenty dollars in failed attempts to win a prize. She wasn't that big on plushies but she felt like being ironic and presenting him with a prize as a gift to see how badly he'd react, or if he'd react at all. Neru imagined Dell would roll his eyes; that thought alone was what made twenty buck easily expendable.

Then came the rides, and she just _had _to ride the biggest roller coaster in the fair first. Neru would hear no sass as she dragged him to the long line that had started forming the minute the fair had opened. The entirety of the wait, which had to be at least half an hour or longer, she held his hand and had forgotten to let go. He didn't say a word and the feeling of his rough skin had started to become comforting in a weird, unexplainable way. Neru had to admit she expected some form of complaint, but he barely spoke two words the entire time. Even as they descended down the slope he didn't scream.

She lowered her guard ever so slightly as she took his hand again and began to seek other ride. It was fun, she was having fun just roaming around the park with Dell by her side. Then he dropped the bomb she had almost forgotten to expect.

"You do realize I have a girlfriend, right? Why else would I refuse to go out on this pathetic 'date' with you?" Feeling the grip on his hand vanish was a relief, yet when silence stretched out for longer than normal it left Dell curious enough to stop walking turn and look at her.

Neru simply stood in place, headless of the people who tried to worm their way around her. She looked absolutely furious. It reflected in her scowl and balled up fists, as though she were a bull getting ready to charge. The fact that she didn't was what kept him in place. It wasn't like Neru to keep quiet, let alone still.

"It's not a date!"

The crowd around them tried to get away as fast as possible, while stray people with fragments of foolish curiosity slowed their pace to stare at the drama that was brewing between the two.

"You're such an idiot! You think that just because you have a girlfriend means that any girl who wants to spend time with you is interested? N to the O equals NO! You're nothing but an inconsiderate moron who can't even _consider _the fact that I would like to get to know you better. In fact, you ditch me the first time I try to get close to you! Did you know this stupid fair doesn't refund unused tickets? No? Well guess what, I had to waste more money just to get today's tickets. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to save up cash? No? Well too bad for me because I already know you don't care. You don't care about anything except yourself and your stupid work and your stupid girlfriend who is almost never around and who you have absolutely nothing in common with except your _stupid _angst because you're just 'oh so damaged' and could never be in a proper relationship because it terrifies you!"

The silence was as suffocating as one of those western movies when there's a showdown. Dell knew she has a gun pointed straight at his heart and she wouldn't miss, while he had a flimsy piece of cardboard as a shield. His gun was lost before the battle began.

Neru took a deep breath, flipped the bird at the crowd around her, and stared at him with an expression he had seen far too many times in his life; pain. Neru was hurt and tired but he knew she wasn't going to stop until she had said everything she needed to say.

"I know because I'm like that too..."

It's then that Dell sees something in her, something he had caught glimpses of before but disregarded with time. As she walked forward to take his hand and drag him away, most likely to go somewhere private to continue her rant, his thoughts drift back to a bird from years in the past.

Was it still alive?

After some more yelling and teen angst that seemed abundant in Neru, Dell dragged himself away to catch a break. His short walk took him to a nearby vendor where he bought two cup of orange soda, the only drink on the list that wasn't sold out. It was the least he could do considering what he had put her through plus all the cash she had wasted on him. Then again, since when did he care about Neru's feelings? No, he did not, which is why when he walked back he put the cup on the far side of the bench she had taken a seat on and stood directly in front of her, giving her a nasty look and hoping that the further height difference brought about by their position annoyed her.

It did, and with a scowl she muttered "this could have all been avoided if you had just shown up the first time..."

There she goes again with the guilt trip. Dell had enough of this, of Neru and her persistence no matter what he did to distance himself from her. There was a line, he drew it clearly, yet she _had_ to waltz in with her exaggerated long hair and cross it. Neru had no right to be mad, if anything he was the one who should be angry at her for being who she was and bringing up feelings he had felt before and didn't want to feel again, and just when his life had seemed to be getting stable.

Dell was boiling and was close to tipping over when he did the biggest mistake he could have done that day -he broke eye contact and looked at the tree that stood behind her. There were birds of different shapes hanging on the branches, one in particular that chirped on a lower branch of the tree caught his attention and pushed it all the way back to memories he seemed to recall whenever by her side.

He hated the bird for what it represented and hated himself for what he realized was coming out of his mouth.

"You know, you're just like a mockingbird."

One look and Dell knew Neru was long gone. No one appreciates a good smile, especially when it's the rare ones he never showed. Is it really so shocking that he can do something other than scowl? Yet the way she looks at him with awe, confusion, and curiosity made him feel two ways; he wants to hit her upside the head and keep talking.

He never liked talking.

"Back in middle school when Haku and I lived in a trashy apartment complex there was this bird. It would randomly come and sit on the railing facing our door and start making all this racket." The look on Neru's face was hanging dangerously close to bored and annoyed. It only helped his signature scowl return from its short vacation. "So one day I got some rocks and a rubber band and started shooting it."

The ice in Dell's soda had melted, leaving the fizzy drink with less bubbles and the disgusting taste only a select few liked. He hated soda, let alone watered-down soda, but he gulped it down. Too much talking made his throat drier than Neru's split ends.

"Since then whenever that bird saw me it would chirp nonstop. Never left me alone. So that's why you're a mockingbird. You yap and yap and never go away no matter what I do."

Their eyes never broke contact, even as she took a sip from her own drink. Dell expected sass. He believed she would have kicked or yelled or done a similar action he had come to associate with her. Instead, she grinned and said something that left him more furious and infatuated than ever before.

"Chirp chirp."

Boy were they bipolar.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_A/ n:_**

**Guess who's back, back again. I My Me Mine is back, tell a friend~**

**If you know what lyrics those are then you rock so much. Wazzap party people! How long has it been since we last saw one another, like three months? Pshaw, who's counting!? Okay, I am, and I feel pretty bad about taking so long but ehh, writers block affects everyone. Regardless of the overdueness of this chapter I hope you enjoyed this very Dell x Neru centered chapter and look forward to the chapters to come.**

**Special thanks to Ryuchu for beta-ing and encouraging me to edit this chapter till I finally felt satisfied with it, and Ten-Faced for her inspiring fic idiosyncrasies, the final push I needed to get me off my lazy bum and to pressing the publish button for this chapter.  
><strong>


	10. Healing friendships

It feels like five dozen sunrises since Neru last sat on her assigned butt torture seat. It was just one week, but it was the first time she has gone to a sesion and there wasn't an obnoxious social butterfly sitting by her side. She didn't think it would be this bad, that it wouldn't be so quiet without Lily. Neru never noticed till then that Luka might have been the one to start off the meetings by asking questions, but it was Lily who kept the conversations going with Miku backing her up. They kept the talking alive by being their usual selves and speaking about any and everything that happened to them.

"U-Umm…Where's Miku?" Haku asks, breaking the silence with a whisper that sounded like a yell in the silent room.

"She is not going to come today. It's just you four." Luka replies instantly, her eyes going from her clipboard to Haku and back.

Any other day Neru would be glad to see neither of the missing girls, but today, stuck in a room with wallflowers that made the clock slow with their breathing, she hates that she misses them. Dealing with them was better than dealing with _this. _And then, when Neru has just about given up all hope on listening to a sound, someone speaks up.

"Can I be excused for today?"

It was the quiet guy, the one she forgot existed. He looks about as banged up as he did on day one. Has he always been here? She couldn't remember him ever speaking up. All she really remembers is Lily and Miku, with an occasional mutter from Dell or Haku. Speaking of him, Neru gave Dell a side long glance, wondering if he recognizes the silent sixth member of their group. Looks like he does, because Dell appears about as uninterested as he does every meeting.

Why was it that even after a perfectly nice not-date Neru still finds herself wishing physical harm on Dell?

"What's your excuse?" Luka asks, effectively bringing anyone whose mind might have wandered away back to where they belong.

"Cold much?"she thinks as she stares at the guy with too-purple-to-be-true eyes. He was pretty handsome, she'd give him that much. It was just the bandages that threw her off. That and he just…there was something about him, something she couldn't explain that she didn't quite like. It wasn't like he gave off the sort of persona that made her automatically hate him, like Dell or Miku, nor the sort that made her feel annoyed, like Gumi or Haku. He…didn't make her feel anything?

As Neru would come to see someday, her perception of her emotions towards certain people was a bit skewed.

"I'm not going to waste my time here. I don't need counseling." He replies.

It isn't just Luka that gives him a look. All of them do, and their looks may represent different thoughts, some nice and some not so nice, but they all have the same message; 'you cannot be serious'.

* * *

><p>"U-Umm…Neru?"<p>

Neru's plans of ditching her job for the day and reuniting with her soothingly warm bed shatters from the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She turns around, mildly surprised to see Haku.

"We...I think I have an idea a-and I wanted to go through it with you…If that's okay…" Haku says, her words going from average volume to a mumble towards the end.

If it were any other person Neru would have flicked them the bird and left. She was seriously craving a nap after being forced to stay away doing nothing for hours, but it's Haku, and as much as she wants to go to sleep she can't find it in herself to refuse an old friend. She also finds herself silent. Neru could simply said yes and hear Haku then and there, but her mind flashes an image of Lily's hand hanging inches from a phone, hesitating.

She doesn't want to be that Lily.

"Want to talk it over at my place? My mom won't mind."

Any bit of self-consciousness Neru tried to push away by wearing a nonchalant facial expression faded when she saw Haku's growing smile. Then it came right back when Haku's front teeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"I…" Was Haku hesitating? Neru knew that her home wasn't exactly the best, especially with her lame father living there, but that didn't mean she expected to get a rejection. Neru definitely didn't expect to see Haku's smile come back as she picks up where she left off.

"Would love to. I just think it would…Well if you want to…Be better to come over to my house…?"

Neru stares at her, more shocked than ever. Haku might have hesitated a bit in the beginning but there it was, Haku being assertive; a feat Neru never imagined. Was therapy actually working?

"Y-You don't have to come i-if you do-"

"I'd love to go to your house…As long as there's free food and a warm bed to nap on."

Seeing that timid smile, the sort that shows Haku was trying to smirk but couldn't quite figure out how to do it, reminds Neru just how much she has missed her old friend.

* * *

><p>Walking through the front door of Haku's home is like a slap in the face. It hits Neru hard, the realization that Haku had been to her home at least five times while this is the first time she's seen her home. How could she have not realized this before? It strengthens the point that Haku has changed ever so slightly. Haku's not out of her shell but she's poking her nose out of it and Neru has been too busy trying to avoid everything that causes her discomfort to see the change. It sting, and it goes to show her how stupid she was to keep prolonging a much needed confrontation.<p>

Haku walks towards her silver refrigerator and pulls out a carton of milk along with some frosted sugar cookies. "I know it's not much you must be hungry after…you know…" She hesitates, never quite able to bring herself to say the word 'therapy' even if she has been attending the sessions for over three months.

Pale fingers set the plastic container and carton on a silver kitchen island before rummaging through beige cupboards for some cups. "I also hope you don't mind plastic cups," she mutters "I don't have too many cups and the ones I do have are chipped or dirty…"

Only when she serves two cups of cold milk and takes a cookie in her hand is when Haku notices the bizarre lack of conversation in the room.

"Uh...N-Neru…?"

"I'm sorry."

Those words left Haku lost, listening, and biting her lip to stop herself from saying something that could make Neru stop talking.

"I shouldn't have stopped talking to you. I should have told you that I–" Oh no, she was stuttering like Haku now. "I felt like I was clinging too much to you while you cared more about drinking than me..." Neru looks directly at Haku, hazel meets ruby, as her fingers clutch the hem of her skirt while she tries her best to look as serious as can be when she's internally retreating.

Few people knew this, she being a professional at masking this flaw, but just like Haku, Neru was painfully shy. It especially shows when she evades situations while never admitting when she was wrong. Neru made it look as though she was stubborn when in fact she was just too fearful of what came when she showed signs of weakness. The last thing she wants is to receive pitying stares like Haku has.

"I-" Neru pauses, all the words she imagined saying to Haku in the middle of the night when her mistakes haunted her evaporated as Haku's arms settled around her.

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?"<p>

"I…I think that…that…" Haku takes a deep breath. It was difficult enough saying it once. "I think that to get out of therapy we have to prove ourselves. I think if we show that we don't have what we have then Miss. Megurine will let us go…"

"You know that's not the part I wanted to hear again."

Haku takes another light blue frosted cookie from the container and bites it. Not the best solution to avoiding a conversation, but she'll take however many seconds of stalling she can even if it means having to face Neru's scowl longer.

"Well…I…I want to go to this event. It's for a group of people who try to write a book in a month. I always wanted to go but I've been too shy and…and I was hoping that you could go with me, f-for moral support…if that's okay…?"

"And how is this supposed to prove that you're cured?"

If Haku had a shell, her head would sink as far back into it as possible.

"We-Well, cured is such a st-strong word...I d-don't even think we have mental illnesses…bu-but mines is…is…"

"What? Antisocial disorder?"

"N-No! That disorder has a different meaning than you think it does…" She sighs, her head slowly lifting itself from her shoulders. "I have major depressive disorder…an-and I think that if I go to this event and make new friends, m-maybe…maybe I can gain some confidence and Miss. Megurine will see that I've improved."

"Wait…I thought you're in the group because of your alcoholism?" Neru asks as she reaches out for another cookie.

"Well…That was a part of it…But I realized that my al-…that was just a part of my depression…I've been like this ever since my-" Her eyes widen as Neru's left eyebrow rises. Throat dry, she grabs her glass of milk and takes a long gulp. "…For a long time, and when…when we stopped talking, I slowly realized that I couldn't keep living like I was…You showed me how nice it was to have friends, a-and I want to…I want to be able to be like you."

Neru stops chewing her cookie, almost stops breathing; all her attention that had already been on Haku is on her again, this time intensified tenfold.

"I want to be courageous. Because Neru, that's what you are…You may be negative and secretive –n-no offence! But you face your problems, even if you don't want to…I mean, just look at what you did today. You talked to me again, even though it made you feel negative you did it. I want to be like that too…Like you and like Lily too."

Haku watches, shy, hesitant, and fearful of what Neru might do or say next. Her hands reach for another cookie, try to distract herself, but she settles on drinking her cup of milk after almost spilling it in her haste to get another cookie. It isn't alcohol, and even though a part of Haku wishes it was, she's glad it isn't. The last thing she needs is to go back to the bad habit she's been trying to kick for months. While Haku thinks of this, Neru keeps staring, awe-struck.

She never thought of herself as courageous. It's Haku who is the brave one for saying what she honestly thinks and feels, stutter and all. Neru rarely did that, today being one of those seldom times. But, as always, she doesn't quite know how to say it, so lets her thoughts out in a blunt manner because if she thinks too hard about how to talk without hurting other people's feelings and the like then she'll never say or do what she wants.

Was that what courage was?

"You sound desperate." She watches Haku slouch again. She knows that her comment was definitely harsh, especially the way her voice adds a certain edge that she never understood where it came from, but she goes on and watches as Haku rises up from her turtle position. "But I'll tag along. Just don't expect me to socialize with you."

"Th-Thank you, Neru." She squeaks, hugging Neru from her seat.

Neru hugs her back. She sees just how happy Haku is from her answer and how much she has spoken, how much of what she wants she has said. Neru wonders if she has changed as well. A part of her hope she has, another part fears it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_

**Hello everyone and happy day before Thanksgiving! I don't have much to say except a question. I noticed that the last few chapters have raised more confusion and questions than I expected. To combat this I wrote an entire chapter dedicated to answering all the questions I saw on the reviews. Should I publish it? **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	11. Questions being answered

_**A/n: **_

**This is a chapter that's meant to answer and elaborate on certain parts of the story. It's not necessary to read so you can skip over it if you have no confusion. Thank you for reading this far :)**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, this is Mew speaking. I know I am not the unknown, third person omniscient narrator that has been guiding you readers through the lives of some silly, over-dramatic people. I am not even a part of the story. However, the author of said story decided to use me to communicate with you.<p>

**The Title**

Many people have shown curiosity towards the name of the title. Does it have to do with a game franchise? What does it mean? And so forth.

Titles are a powerful element in literature meant to lure readers while simultaneously and briefly explaining what the story is about. Angry Birds is supposed to represent the lead characters, Dell and Neru, who are both angry. And what is another word for angry? Mad. Mad meaning two things; angry or insane. As for the bird part, if you have read the latest chapter you will see that Dell compared Neru to a Mockingbird from his past. In other words, they're birds. Also, what happens to a cage bird that is angered? They fly everywhere and squawk, sort of like people who are angered to the point they are incoherent. The Lemonade part should be obvious since it is both Neru's favorite drink and the reason Dell and Neru got to meet.

It has nothing to do with a game franchise.

**Neru v.s. Lily Cleaning Battle**

This was a question asked by yiseunggi on chapter three, where Neru was forced to clean up the mess Lily had made in Dell's store. The author wished for this chapter to answer more than just serious questions, which is why I shall answer it as well.

From what the author says it seems that this is a tough question. Both girls are terrible at cleaning. Neru because she is both lazy and a slob who prefers to avoid cleaning products at all costs, while Lily has the sweet and domestic Kiyoteru to pick up after her. The winner is Lily because she at least knows how to mop and is focused enough to accomplish her goals.

**Lily**

Speaking of her, she seems to be one of the characters that stirs the most questions after her secret was let out.

_Do I call her Rin or Lily?: _If you do not know whether to refer to her as Rin or Lily, just call her Lily. That's what everyone has called her since she changed her name, that was how you got to know her as, and that is most likely how she will continue to refer to herself. The reason why the narrator would alternate between Rin and Lily when it spoke about her was to emphasize the confusion others such as Dell or Neru would feel after the truth came out. As for Miku, she refers to her as Rin because she had met her as Rin and considers Lily to be Rin, regardless of the name change. So just ignore them and call her what you want.

_Lily is actually Rin but she changed her name and ran away, right?: _Yes, that is exactly what happened to her.

_So Rin has moved on?: _Yes. To be precise she finally got the courage to call her brother, told all of this to Luka in a private conference that was not mentioned in the story because it was a moment that was and will not be focused on, and was removed from the group therapy sessions because she no longer showed signs of 'narcissistic personality disorder'. Then she got a plane ticket to go visit her brother and family in order to rekindle and explain her absence, as shown in chapter eight.

**Miku/ Chapter Eight**

_Miku likes Dell? _Yes, that's exactly why 'Hagane' is going out with him. You see, as it is explained in chapter eight, Miku doesn't have DID also known as MPD. She simply acts out the other personas and changes her looks to accommodate the disguise she wears. She feigns not knowing her other personas in order to appear as though she really does have multiple personalities. So Miku is Miku, and regardless of what clothes she wearing or how she's acting, her feelings for Dell will always be the same. She will always like him.

_This chapter was confusing:_ I'm sorry you feel that way, PandaPuppet. I can see where it can be confusing. It starts in one scene and goes to another scene hours in the past without explaining the connection but not all stories are simple or linear. I'll elaborate by explaining that this chapter, as stated above, was the chapter where it is revealed that Miku doesn't have Multiple Personality Disorder but acts as though she does. As for why she and Neru started talking in the beginning, you can infer what happened after Miku spied on them that led to the confrontation. As I said previously, not all stories are linear and this one will not be perfectly linear as well.

_Will Dell ever find out/ accept/ realize that Miku has DID? Unless he has: _He hasn't found out but he will soon. As for the way he finds out and if he'll accept it or not, that's not something I know.

**Haku**

_Haku is still sick? _'Sick' is such a loose term. Personally, I would just refer to her condition as a issue or problem that can be resolved. But yes, she is still suffering from 'Major Depressive Disorder' and drinking because of it.

_I never saw Neru and Haku hanging out, let alone know if Gumi's aware of Neru's other friend...or did I miss something? _It was revealed the chapter before this one that Neru and Haku's friendship was dissolved when Neru stopped communicating with Haku, the reason being her feeling insignificant due to Haku's drinking habit seeming more significant than their friendship. As for if Gumi does or does not know of Haku, Gumi comments in the first chapter that 'your class is so interesting!' meaning that Neru had told her of the whole group, or she could have left Haku out. There is no one conversation between Gumi and Neru thus-far speaking of Haku, but in the first chapter it is mentioned by the narrator that Gumi 'was the one she told everything to', meaning that it is possible Neru has mentioned her friendship with Haku. Fear not, because there is the possibility of this subject coming into focus in a future chapter. There is no guarantee.

**Neru**

_Neru, exerting effort over trying to be friends with Dell-? Was the vending machine threatened to be towed out again? _The answer to this, in case my sarcasm bells are malfunctioning, is no. Neru trying to be friends with Dell is an action that currently has no explanation due to Neru being her secretive self and the possible allergic-to-spoiler readers that are skimming this.

**Gumi**

_And gosh, what about Gumi? _What about Gumi?

**Narrative Structure/ The Story**

The last and most important part that needs to be explained.

_dell x neru? _Is in the story, is a part of the story, but is not the main focus of the story. The Authors note of chapter eight states so:

"I honestly intended to return to Neru with this chapter and have Hagane tell her that piece of information. This just sort of...happened. Which I am not going to change because at _**certain points this story will focus on other character than just Neru and Dell.**_ I hope you all liked it though, because it was enjoyable to write."

See. Neru and Dell might be the protagonists, but they're not the main focus. This story will also showcase the other members in the therapy session, possibly even Luka and Gumi if the author feels up to it. This story is a non-linear narrative. A non-linear narrative is one that doesn't go in a straight-line, step-by-step fashion, but has moments where there are flashback and scene skips. So yeah, there will be moments that'll not make sense and will be left to your imagination to create.

_Does this story still have a long way to go? _The answer to this is somewhat. The author estimates there are seven chapters left. However, the author did not account on the length of Haku's arc and the possibility that what was meant to be a singular chapter could split into multiple chapters. Not to mention the possibility of extending arcs to cover minor characters such as Gumi or Luka. So, to create a better estimate, the story is around sixty percent done.

I believe I have answered all questions and so I will end this with a special thanks from the author to all who have read, reviewed, either or, or both. Good day.


	12. Aspiring amateur author

_Take deep, even breaths. _

_Deep, even breaths._

_Forget thinking about people in their underwear, which is just gross and weird, and think about all the good possibilities. Think about connecting with others. Think about your story you've tried to write but keep getting writers block with. Think of the way your fellow authors can help you if you let them. Don't think about them stealing your ideas. Come on Haku, please don't linger on those thoughts. _

"What are you doing?"

So sucked into your internal pep talk you were that you forgot Neru was in front of you. You probably whispered some parts, but unlike your distant third cousin you cannot whisper three times the whisper of a regular person, which is why she likely noticed.

"N-Nothing…"

She looks at you with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before forcing herself to look ahead. She has to or else she'll loose too much focus and risk the possibility of crashing into someone. You'd rather not crash into a car. Definitely not today.

Of all the people she could have left it with, you thought Lily would leave her scooter with her boyfriend while she was away, not lend it to Neru. Last time you checked Neru didn't even have her permit. You're too scared to ask her if she has it or her license because there's the chance that she doesn't, which means the possibility of being stopped by the police will linger in your mind and be a plausible excuse to get Neru to stop and take you back home, which is a risk that tempts you but needs to be avoided.

You can't keep running away from progress.

Sometimes there's a bump or rock in the road and you are hypersensitive to each bounce the scooter makes when it passes. Neru drives on without a care in the world and you could lean back on the chair and feel secure yet you are clinging to her back because you are too scared to relax and enjoy the ride.

You've always been a coward.

You are not crying because you are scared, you are crying because you don't have glasses or a helmet on so a cloud of dust from the truck ahead hits your eyes, and you are coughing because some of the dust got into your open mouth. It's a horrible sensation but nostalgic because the last time you had dust in those places was when Dell still owned his motorcycle and offered you rides. She's a lot shorter, a girl, and harsh for more reasons than one. Not to mention the scooter doesn't drive nearly as fast as Dell's bike, but in a way she reminds you of your half-brother and you can't stop the rise in your lips as your grip on Neru's back increases.

You squint your eyes and the smile flies with the dust when you see that you both are entering the parking area of the Red Bow Café. It's larger than the one that's close to home, with more red and sparkles than the one you are used to. It's like the upgraded version no one saw coming until it came. Seeing just how spacious it is and how many cars are parked outside makes all the emotions you have tried to suppress multiply.

You have no idea how you got off of the scooter let alone how your right leg isn't trembling like it does when you are extremely nervous. Neru turns off the scooter and chains it to the poll nearby like it's a bike, which you don't think is necessary but your mind is far too concerned with what is inside the café than to tell her what you think, which you never really do as that small part of your mind that's hung on this topic points out. Once she's done clicking the lock shut she stands in a certain angle where she's not directly in front of you or by your side but she's able to see your face. Sort of like a forty-five degree angle. You are more nervous to see her face than to look at the café so you keep staring at neon pink open sign.

"Look at me."

You don't jump in place out of fright but you do bite your lip and turn your head enough that you can still see the sign through your peripheral vision but her face is clearer. She's not glaring at you but her brown eyes are a bit squinted. You're terrible at reading people unless the emotion is really common, like happiness or anger, so your mind instantly jumps to the idea of her being annoyed with you. She's probably going to yell at you or call you an idiot before ditching you because you're such a pitiful person. You're twenty-five and your biggest fear is socializing. How pathetic is that?

Your mind is racing with negativity as Neru's fist goes and mock punches your chin. You're in a daze when she says "quit being a worrywart and toughen up. You'll get through this" and cracks a half-smile. Your memories of pain overrun the happy ones, so seeing this act of kindness that seems so in and out of character for her gives you a brief flashback of all the good moments you both shared in your friendship. The hours she'd spent listening to you whine about your fears while being unable to offer sound advice because she wasn't able to relate. The times you'd meet up in the quainter Red Bow Café where you would both split a cake as she told you about her day at school. The time she cried about her life to you and as awkward as you are you managed to give her succor by just being there. It was an essential time because you were able to be there for someone than someone be there for you. It also showed you how Neru must have felt when she had to succor you. Or how you imagined she felt.

Thoughts seems so endless yet they're briefer than they seem, because in the time that you remember those event the corners of your lips stretched just like before and you've taken three steps towards the door. Neru's right beside you as you make your way and stop. It slides open and you stand there, gulp, and keep walking. Forget your rapidly beating heart or the fact that your stomach is in pain. You can do this. Neru is here-

And she went straight to the waiting line. Haha…

_W-Well at least she's here…_

Just grasping that concept firmly is what enables you to turn left and walk towards the gaggle of people ranging from pre-teens to adults older than you. They sit in tables nearby the window that were pushed closer together because cliques have already formed. This wasn't their first meeting, so of course some of the regulars have grouped up. _Of course. _

You're back at high school. There they are, the group of people you thought were friends. They loved you when you had a father who had a high income who loved to dote on his only child. When you wore spotless white shoes and stood straight. You had fresh, vibrant fabric clothing you. There was nothing you didn't have. You were always shy but you had people who made you feel confident when surrounded by others. They were there to catch you when you tripped on your expensive shoes. They weren't there when your mother left your father for Dell's. They weren't there when your shoes started to wear or your back started to slouch, and the ones who were there left when they grew tired of your festering negativity. Then came the bullying. The point where your memories become too much for your churning insides and you realized that high school ended seven years ago.

A few people looked up from their laptops to see the new addition. Some stopped looking, some didn't. You bit your lip. You had a laptop -a gift from Dell. But…they just…they looked like they were better than you. They were bright, nerdy -_confident. _You were a hyperventilating grey blob that had no place in a vibrant canvas. You would have run away had someone not walked up to you and said "are you here for the write-in?"

You would have thought it was a boy speaking to you had she not appeared so…vivacious. She, a girl who was a head and a half shorter than you, looked as though she was the mascot of the Red Ribbon café. She could have been the mascot for Sanrio, what with her red ribbons, overly lacy stockings, and Hello Kitty belt with rhinestones. Judging by her looks and voice she was likely a pre-teen.

"I-I.."

Even a child made her speechless.

"I...?"

You took in a deep breath, looked to Neru who was giving the cashier her order, and thought of a favorite line your brother liked to use.

"L-Let it be…" You weren't your third cousin but your whispers were pretty low. "I am h-here for the wr-write-in!" Now that wasn't a whisper, nor an over-dramatic yell, which you are quite thankful for and proud of yourself for making.

Hello Kitty, or Sandra as you believe would make a good name for her, smiles and guides you towards a table occupied by two girls and three guys. You're more on edge due to the guys being there. It's not because any of them are handsome, though one of the three is, but your mind erases any interest with the likely reality that he's taken. A real shame because he appears to be in your age group.

Where are your thoughts going?

Sandra shakes the arm of a girl who is typing at speeds you did not think possible for an average person. The girl stops and looks at Sandra. You can't tell if she's exasperated, annoyed, or nonchalant because her expression seems more incomprehensible than Neru's.

"Mizki, someone new came to join us."

Mizki looks from Sandra to you and stands up. She walks around the tables to stand before you. You're so nervous that you don't need to look down to know your right leg has started shaking. Before you'd hope no one would notice but now you know that someone is bound to see and point it out. No one does, which you're extremely grateful for.

"Welcome to our write-in. My name is Mizki. My cousin Mew is the one running this event but she couldn't make it today. If you have any questions feel free to ask Iroha or myself." You look from Mizki to Sandra whose name is really Iroha. You knew this was bound to be but you still find yourself a tad disappointed because the name you thought was perfect for her isn't hers. "You're welcome to grab a chair and join our table. We can make room." She smiles and it's beautiful, regardless of the braces.

You're mechanically walking towards a nearby empty table and take the first chair your hand grabs. You see Neru is munching on a Hello Kitty shaped cookie with a cup of what you imagine to be hot chocolate letting steam float into the air. You can't distinguish her facial expression from this distance so you imagine and hope that it's a smile. You find yourself managing a smile of your own as you bring the chair and place it next to Mizki, because she's sitting in the corner while San- Iroha sits next to her and the three guys sit beside her. You don't see Iroha move until she moves to your other side and starts a conversation.

"What's your name?"

Pressing a hand to your chest to ease your pounding heart, you say "Haku" without stuttering. Somehow.

She grins and says "Iroha, though online I'm known as Sunshine Soliloquy."

You can't stop the gasp that comes with the instant and crushing realization that this girl, with her colors and deep voice and being so young is one of the top ranking writers of your group. Every year she manages to reach the writing mark with weeks to spare while you can't get past page thirty of your patched up book that hasn't made progress no matter how many times you've try to re-write it.

"You know Mizki now. She's VY1." There's another gasp. VY1 is just as high level as Sunshine Soliloquy. She may be a few thousand words bellow, but each year her word count rises and she always manages to surpass the mark. But why is she here if she's not from this area? If you remember correctly VY1 lives in the western district, not the south like Sunshine Soliloquy and you.

Mizki may have ignored her the first time but now Iroha's giggling and it's kind of hard not to look at Iroha when her giggles are so loud.

"I'm guessing you're one of the people who knows our record? Relax, just cause we write a lot doesn't mean we're famous. To be honest my stories aren't even that good." Iroha can't be sad but she looks it when she says it. You think you're right to suspect she might feel dejected. You know you feel that way when you look at the word count of other authors on the website.

You bite your lip. You barely know this girl and you want to show her what you've written. You've never felt that way with anyone. Sure, you wished mother or Dell would ask what you write so much about, but you never really wanted to sit them down and present them with your story. Not even Neru made you feel this way, and you've known her for a few years. Maybe it's just that you're sympathizing with her now but you find yourself turning on your laptop and pulling up the file of your latest re-write while she stares at you.

You don't do good with people looking at you, especially when you feel that the others in this small group are staring at you as well, but you push all that aside and move your laptop to an angle where she can see it.

"I do-don't do this…b-but…well…Would you like to read my story?...I'd love to read yours…" You have been slouching further into your seat as you speak but sit straight the minute you realize how horribly creepy and over-demanding your last words may have sounded. "I-I mean if you want me to!"

You can't even bare to look at her eyes let alone acknowledge the other people who are most likely still looking at you. You're so nervous you want to slam your computer shut and run away. You think that coming here was the worst idea you've had yet until Iroha delicately takes the laptop and places it on her lap.

"Mizki, can you please pass me my notebook?"

Your eyes can't stop staring at your laptop on Iroha's lap until you hear the sound of items being moved inside a bag. You look up to see Mizki's arm lost to the side. You can't see Iroha's bag from this angle but you imagine it must be as over-dazzling as her clothes. You regret looking to the side because two out of the three guys are staring at you, the cute one going back to tapping the keys of his laptop. This was a write-in after all, though some people seem to have forgotten the concept considering that there's light chatter going on in this closed-off area.

You're given a light blue notebook half-way filled with black ink and Wite-Out marks. You're not too surprised because you also like writing in notebooks but you are because for this event you're supposed to keep track of your word count. That's why people type their stories in word documents so they can see the words they have written and update their word count as they keep writing. Iroha doesn't do that. She writes by hand and counts the words, leaving little marks at the corner of each page to tell how many words she's written by the end. The amount of hard work keeping track of it alone is enough to impress you. You expect quality writing because so far she has exceeded your expectations, but you forgot an important fact.

The setting of her story is modern times and has the element of magical girls, common issues that teens are facing such as insecurities and the concept of adulthood, and a budding romance between the female protagonist and the king of the evil kingdom the group of magical girls are fighting against. It's common plotlines from shows but she's written it in a way that doesn't seem too cliché nor too original. You like how she's trying her best to not use common words such as 'like' or 'thought' when she could describe actions and make comparisons in other ways. However, there are lots of misspellings if the Wite-Out marks didn't make it obvious, along with some characters being placed in melodramatic situations that could be omitted because it's not doing anything for anyone except making everyone, characters included, suffer. Then there's the comma abuse and common punctuation errors she still doesn't understand because most Primary school teachers fail to grasp their student's attention when it comes to dire facts such as when and when not to use a hyphen.

It's not so bad.

Forget the errors.

The story has so much potential.

You almost forgot about your story until you feel a finger touching your shoulder. You turn your head and see Iroha. She looks unreadable. Your mind starts thinking of all the bad comments she could say when she actually says "I like the character concept, I just don't like the plot…"

You knew it was a bad idea to let someone read another failed attempt to work out your thoughts.

You knew it.

"I don't think that Deru should be a cat."

You…did not expect that.

"Why…?"

She looks at you as though the answer should be obvious when it really isn't. At least that what you imagine she's conveying because that's how Neru looks at you before she starts yelling about how obvious whatever she just said or did was when you really don't think it was.

"I love cats and I find it adorable how pawsitively pitifully Deru is. Being born on the streets isn't easy. I also adore the way he helps Yuki by making her less lonely, but your story isn't going anywhere." She keeps staring at your eyes. You think she's trying to analyze your reaction but you have no idea how your face looks now because you're so stuck on what she's saying that facial muscle control is the furthest thing on your mind.

"It's possible to have a story just centered on two characters but with this story I think you shouldn't. Like this version of Deru as a human."

_How did she find those files!?_

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure._

"I think it's way better. There's more speech interactions than just Yuki thinking. See, thinking's wonderful because you get to explore a ton of emotions but time is lost. You know?" No, you don't. "Interactions are powerful because they're just as descriptive as thoughts and they get you places. Time is nice to pause in books but sometimes there's gotta be movement. Being stuck in the same place forever is just depressing."

You know she's talking about your story but you can't help but think she's talking about your life.

"And what about Deru. Is Yuki in love with him?"

She might as well have doused you with a bucket of cold water.

"No! I-…Yuki loves Deru platonically, like a little brother!" Which is who he is. "Th-There's no way…"

Unlike Neru, Iroha's smirk is more playful than mischievous. You know she's assuming that you're basing Deru off of some person in real life, which is right, but she's wrong if she's thinking he's based off of some boy you liked, do like, or wish you could be with because he's not. You love Dell –platonically of course!- but you don't think dating someone like Dell would be good for you. He may not show it but he has just as much issues as you do. He didn't get a simple childhood like you did. Besides, a person like Dell deserves someone more cheerful than you. Someone who can save him, not someone who is a lost cause.

"Of course~ Well if you ask me romance is always a good way to go! Like it doesn't need to be the main focus but it could be on the side. Like a brief love triangle or one of the two falling in love with someone. Just try to focus on more than just Yuki and take her out. Show her and Deru new places. Give them surprises. Make them suffer! I don't know, just experiment. Better yet, write what comes to you."

You've read that line so many times on websites that try to help with writer's block that you think it's just a bunch of lies. Iroha makes it sound as though it really is the cure, so you smile and give Iroha her notebook while she places your laptop on the table facing you. You tell her what you thought of her story and she takes into account that she needs an editor.

"When I'm done do you want to help me edit it?"

You're not that great of a writer. You make little grammar and punctuation mistakes too. You're still learning. You're hypersensitive to flaws to the point that you'll point them all out and can't think of a way to fix them, yet you agree because regardless of the possibility of making her angry or messing up her story you feel that it won't be so bad to help a fellow author. It's a new experience. You're not used to that concept. Nevertheless you're willing to try.

"Will you help me edit mines too?" You say, not noting your lack of stutter as she yells "of course!"

You find yourself smiling a little more as you say "of course" back and turn to your laptop. All this talk and you've found yourself inspired to write a new scene. You open an empty word document and look up. Neru is sitting in the same spot. Her arms are crossed and only her hair is sticking out of her temporary skinny pillows. She's likely napping. You don't blame her considering the time of day and the fact that drinking hot chocolate always makes her sleepy.

You think of the times Neru talked about Gumi and how she was always so cheerful that Neru didn't know how to respond to her. You remember the jealousy you felt not just because Neru had another friend she felt close to, but because Gumi was everything you're not. She's bright, cheerful, optimistic, funny, and silly. You never met her but just hearing Neru's stories made you realize how you paled in comparison. Now, as you take a sidelong glance at Iroha whose pen is moving quicker than any Primary kid you've ever seen, you think that Neru needs Gumi because negative people and positive people mix. One grounds the other while the other brightens the mood.

You look back at the blank screen and decide that Deru will be human and so will Yuki. There will be monologues of pure emotion, but there will also be changes in scenery. You won't add too many characters. Maybe two or three or six. And perhaps there will be some romance, but it'll be minimal and definitely not between Deru and Yuki.

_Maybe coming here wasn't a mistake after all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A n:**_

**And we're back! I wanted to publish this months ago but that innanimate friend called life loves to drag me around like a genki girl drags the unwilling protagonist in an anime. I got to say, I really liked this chapter. Is it odd I like writing about supporting characters over writing about the lead? Yeah, it kinda is. Kinda is...**

**Fun fact: This is the longest chapter I've written yet (in the 4,000's). Woo-Hoo!**

**If you figured out Haku's distant third cousin is Sasayaki Macne you got bonus awesome points.**


End file.
